A different Vampire, A different Bella
by I-Dream-With-My-Eyes-Open
Summary: A corrected version of "What if?"Summary:What if Bella was not the clumsy human she was in Twilight?What if she was different?What if she had a different past?What would the story be like then?WATCH OUT FOR SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

**I know there's not much change but this is an improvement; not a redo :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Stephanie Meyers!  
**

**

* * *

Preface**

There is this crescent mark on my wrist. Everyone but me seems to know how I got it. By everyone, I mean my biological family. They claim that it's my birthmark but I know better. Who in the world has a crescent birthmark? I knew it was not a birthmark. Mother used to force me to put foundation to cover it up. That was a dead giveaway.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Preferably Bella. I have lived with this mark for my whole life. Little did I know that this mark meant something. Something that could put my family and friends' lives at risk. Something dangerous. Something important. It meant that I have been given what many people may call a gift. But to me it was a curse.

I never wanted this curse. No God chose me. I'm not the 'Chosen One' for anything. This mark meant I was something... the same _thing_s that killed my family. The heartless monsters that sucked my parents dry of their blood. The dreaded beasts that live right under our noses. They appear in myths and legends. We dismiss them as fiction but I know that they are, in fact, very real.

Vampires.

You can tell them apart from ordinary people. Pale, flawless skin, perfect features, perfect figures, perfect everything, their appearance stays the same forever; every part of them appeals to the human senses but being beautiful comes with a certain price. A rose has its thorns; an action has its consequences. These monsters deserve to die even though they were never born that way. Even though most never chose this path.

But neither did I.

I am a freak. Even for a vampire.

I was born this way but I grow until I'm seventeen. I have two forms: Human and Vampire. That's what you get with two halves: a whole. Two half breeds=a 100% vampire with special abilities.

I kill my own kind for the safety of humans. To avenge my family.

This whole mess started on my sixth birthday.

6 was the devil's number, my birthday was on Friday the 13th. It was the day of the lunar eclipse. The only time a Vampire can go around town without sparkling like a million diamonds.

That was when Volturi found me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Not mine. Stephanie Meyer's... How unfortunate :(  
**

**

* * *

**3rd POV

"Happeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Birthday, Tinker-Bella!!!" sang a teenage girl as she ran to her younger sister and lifted her off the ground.

You could see the resemblance between the girls. Both had beautiful brown hair, both pale-skinned... They could probably be twins if it weren't for their age and size difference. And the fact that Little Bella Foster had golden-brown eyes with a chubby face, while Marissa Foster had a slender figure, more of an oval face and blue-gray eyes.

Six year old Bella giggled. "My name is Bella!" she squealed.

"No it's not, sweet cheeks!" Matias Foster came over and Marissa held Bella out to her father. "Today, I dub thee _Princess_ Bella." He placed a plastic crown on Bella's head.

"Your wish my command, your Highness," Marissa said.

Bella giggled again. "Cookies! Cookies!"

Marissa and Matias laughed. "As you wish, honey bun!"

"Matias! You're spoiling her rotten!" Elicia Foster scolded with her hands behind her back. She turned to Bella. "Do you know what day it is today, Isa?"

Bella thought. "Friday?"

The family laughed. "No, silly. It's your birthday!" Elicia brought her hands out and on it was a cake with six little candles. She called for Bella's brother, Emerson, to come down.

A dark haired boy trudged down the stairs. He was scowling.

He was the black sheep of the family. Emerson always has been ever since his parents told Marissa and him that Bella was "special". His eyes were dark, his skin was pale, he was tall for an eighteen year old. Under his eyes were dark eye bags. They've gotten deeper recently.

Little did the happy family know that he was staying up making calls to Volterra.

He smirked. _We'll see how special you are today_, he thought.

He joined his family at the living room and they began singing "Happy Birthday".

They sat in the living room around the fireplace, conversing and eating Bella's cake when suddenly she got up. She went to the window and pointed up at the sky. "What happened to the sun?" she turned to her parents, expecting an answer but none came.

They were watching the first full Solar Eclipse of the century.

"Bella, Em, Marie, I want you to go to your rooms. Now," Elicia said sternly. "Marissa, I want Bella to stay with you in your room. Do not open the door for anyone."

Marissa and Emerson nodded obediently.

Marissa took Bella up to her room and bolted the door and window shut. She placed Bella on her bed. "What do you want to do, Bella?"

Bella eyed her sister suspiciously. She may be six but she knew that something was not right.

She was about to answer when the doorbell rang downstairs. She listened to the front door being opened. She heard her mother gasp.

"Good day, Elicia, Matias. I heard today was her birthday and I was in town today so I decided to stop by for a visit. May I come in?" a very happy, velvety voice answered.

"Hello _Aro_," Matias said loudly and as if on cue, Marissa snatched Bella and put her on the floor.

"Go under the bed and do not come back until you are sure that these people are gone. Do you understand me?" Marissa nudged Bella who nodded. She kissed Bella's forehead and whispered, "Go, Bells. They're coming. I have to put clothes around so they can't smell you okay?" Isabella crawled under the bed and closed her eyes, listening. The teenager squeezed Bella's hand reassuringly and threw clothes under the bed.

Isabella crawled under the bed and closed her eyes, listening.

"Where is she? I'd love to meet her. Maybe she'll even--"

"Don't even think about it Aro. You can't take her," Matias interrupted.

"Matias, if you don't hand her over, we'll just have to look for her. Alec?" There was a soft thud followed by a gasp from Elicia.

"Aro, Aro, please. Leave us alone! She's only a child! I'll do whatever you want! Please!" Bella's mother begged, her voice was becoming louder.

They were coming.

Bella's eyes flew open as the door was ripped off its hinges.

All she could see of Aro through a small gap was his feet. Apparently, he had some friends.

He gracefully walked over to the bed. "Is this her?" he asked, fascinated.

She closed her eyes and held her breathe.

Marissa was edging away from the man who just destroyed her door. He was gorgeous but a little too old. "Who the hell are you?"

A man standing at the door grumbled impatiently and snatched Marissa's wrists. He rubbed it but nothing happened. "She's not the one," he declared.

"Oh, my. That's sad. Where is she?" Aro asked but Marissa pursed her lips. "Are you going to answer me, child?"

Marissa drew in a shaky breath. "I don't k-k-know w-what you're talking a-about."

"Jane, will you do the honors?" the impatient man asked.

"No, no, no! Aro! Caius! Jane! Please!" Mrs Foster begged but they didn't listen.

Marissa screamed out in pure agony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not mine. Stephanie Meyer's... How unfortunate :(  
**

**

* * *

**Marissa POV

"JANE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard Emerson yell and almost immediately, the pain subsided.

My eyes fluttered open and Mother hugged me tightly, crying, whispering words into my ear but I barely paid attention.

Jane. Aro. Caius. Where have I heard those names before? Think, Marissa, think.

Then, a light-bulb popped up into my very weird brain. Wow, I still have humor; even under these circumstances. I am so awesome. No, Marissa! What the hell are you thinking! We're in a life and death situation here! Focus!

Jane. A girl in a vampire coven. The Volt-something...

Ah-ha! The Volturi! Aro, Marcus and Caius are the leaders of this coven. Mother and Father warned us of them. They are power-seeking, blood-thirsty monsters.

They were after Bella.

Emerson POV

"JANE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Jane looked at Aro. "She wouldn't tell us where your other sister was," Aro said calmly.

"You could have just searched the house, Aro!"

"Now why didn't I think of that? Split up and search the house! Meanwhile..." Aro stalked over to Marissa and grabbed her knees, crushing her joints. Ouch. That ought to hurt. "That should take care of things."

Just then, Demetri came back in with Dad. "Aro, what do we do with him?"

"Just toss him in with the others and seal the exits. That way, they won't disrupt our search," Caius muttered.

Demetri nodded obediently and threw Dad into the room, his head hitting the wall with a sickening crack. "Matias!" Mom shrieked and rushed over to dad to check is pulse. More tears ran down her face and onto Dad's bloody scalp.

She abruptly turned to me, looking much older than her real age. "Emerson." She flinched when Demetri slammed the door shut, locking in Mom, Dad, Marissa and I. "Emerson," she repeated slowly. She looked from Marissa to Dad then back to me. "What have you done?" she whispered accusingly.

I turned to Marissa and saw her shuffle over to where Mom was kneeling. She placed her gentle fingers over dad's neck and placed her hand over Dad's chest.

That was followed by a long, tense silence, slowly filled up with her sobs. She turned to me and screamed. "YOU MONSTER!" she shrieked. "HE'S OUR FATHER! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!" She grabbed a book nearby and threw it at my head. "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL! WE'RE ALL GONNA' DIE BECAUSE OF_ YOU_! YOU MONSTER! YOU WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY FOR POWER! HOW DARE YOU!" She stopped when Bella crawled out from wherever she was hiding and onto her lap. The girls cried together over Dad's dead body.

I gasped. What _have_ I done?

Marissa's right. I killed them. I'll kill us all. Bella's going to grow up a murderer because of me. I'm a monster.

"Marissa, Mom, Bells I'm so--"

"SAVE IT!" Marissa yelled. "I can't believe you, Emerson. Why? Why? Why, Emerson? What have we ever done wrong?" Marissa sobbed uncontrollably.

Now that she mentioned it, I don't know anymore. I was just jealous. I ruined my family because I was jealous. I am such a numbskull.

I got down on my knees and cried. I felt someone sit beside me and hug me.

It was Bella. She was followed by Mom. "You killed your father, you destroyed the future of this family but always remember that we love you and no matter what happens. And I forgive you." Mom kissed my forehead.

Marissa soon joined us. "I love you guys. Even you, Emerson, even though you are a total jerk sometimes." We chuckled and kissed each other on the cheek.

Then the footsteps were heard. Mom, Marissa and I exchanged glances. Bella reluctantly crawled under the bed.

Aro came into the room, looking extremely pissed. That's a first. He looked at me first and glared. "Where is she, Emerson?"

"Gee, I don't know, Aro. What am I psychic? Cool! _I_ didn't even know I was psychic!" I said childishly.

"Stop playing games with me, Emerson." He grabbed Mom by the neck. "Tell me where she is or your mother dies."

"Aro! The moon is moving away from the sun! We have to go now!" one of the guards called from downstairs.

Aro glared at Mom then sunk his teeth into her neck, draining her completely while Marcus drained Dad and Caius drank from a still-struggling Marissa. As soon as they were dry, Aro snapped and a vampire constrained me while I struggled. "Wow, Emerson. Your mother was rather...filling." He smirked and turned to his brothers. "We're taking him to Volterra. I have some interesting planned specially for him there." That was all heard before I was knocked out.

3rd person POV

Bella knew that her dad was dead. That the people took Emerson. However, she thought that her mother and sister were merely sleeping on the floor.

She sat next to Mommy and shook her. "Mommy, wake up. Mommy, the bad man are gone, Mommy. Wake up." She still wouldn't wake up so Bella crawled to Marissa. "Marissa, Mommy's sleeping, she won't wake up. I'm scared."

Neither of them woke up and Bella sat in the corner bawling.

The neighbors, Charlie and Renee Swan, heard the commotion next door and decided to investigate.

Renee POV

Charlie and I heard screams and shouts next door. Charlie, being Mr I-better-make-sure-no-one-was-hurt, decided to check on the neighbors and me, being Mrs my-husband-is-going-to-do-something-stupid-better-make-sure-he-doesn't-kill-anyone, decided to accompany him on his little quest.

We knocked but no one answered so we let ourselves in. This place was a mess. I could tell that someone was looking for something. This is how the house would look like when Charlie looses his god-damned TV remote.

Charlie suggested that we split up and 'cover more ground' so we did. Eventually, I ended up in a bedroom. A dark bedroom with its blinds closed. How odd.

I also heard a crying child. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I turned on the lights and saw a little girl crying in the far end of the room. She looked about 4, give or take a few years. She looked at me then looked at a body on the floor. Three of which I never noticed.

Poor girl. "Come here, little one, I'll take care of you." I picked her up gently and looked for Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not mine. Stephanie Meyer's... How unfortunate :(  
**

**

* * *

**

3rd person POV

"Come here, little one, I'll take care of you." She picked the girl up gently and looked around the house until she found an average looking man. Charlie Swan.

"Charlie," Renee whispered softly. "I found this girl. Her family was clearly murdered. Can we adopt her?"

Charlie gave Renee a shocked look. "Renee, you can barely take care of yourself. How can you take care of a kid?"

Renee rolled her eyes. "Charlie, please! We have to take care of her. You don't really expect me to leave her here do you?" She turned the girl around to face her. "What's your name, sweetie?"

The little girl sniffled and smiled shyly. "Isabella Marie Foster."

"Isabella? What a beautiful name! I am Renee and that is Charlie, my husband. Would you like to live with us?"

"Will you take care of me?"

"Of course, honey."

Tears streamed down little Bella's face. "Thank you."

"Sssh... Don't cry, baby. We'll take care of you." Renee turned away from Charlie and stalked off before throwing a triumphant look over her shoulder.

**~Scene Change to 7 years later~**

_"It's meaningless, darling..."_

Charlie's words rang through my head as I stroked the Crescent-shaped tatoo on my wrist. It was surrounded by scars; proof of my desperation to get rid of the cursed mark. Renee thinks it's just a fourteen year old going through a rebellious stage. Her other guess is depression due to the fact that my adopted father Charlie passed away. I don't hate her for misunderstanding me... I love my adopted mother... I just hate it that I know what is about to happen. Like it happened 7 years ago with my biological family.

I looked up from the mark and watched as the moon slowly blocked the sun...

With my eyes closed, I let out a sigh. _3... 2... 1... _The doorbell downstairs rang. I braced myself for the bloodcurdling screams of my adopted mother.

Tears came and so did a quiet prayer as the scream echoed around the neighborhood. "Look for the girl!" I heard Aro say.

"That's my cue to go," I muttered quietly to myself, jumping off the roof with my bag of supplies. Racing into the forest, I looked back at my home.

I knew that this would happen but I could not have stopped the Volturi alone... There was no way I could have prevented Renee's death. It was her choice to take me in. That's what she gets when she adopts a cursed child.

I stopped running when I was a safe distance away from my old home and let my instincts take over, looking for a prey. I was _thirsty_.

I ran after a doe and dug my fingers into her neck, filling her windpipe with blood. I watched regretfully as the deer eventually stopped struggling. I sunk my teeth into it's neck and drank until I was half full. Then I turned into human form and downed 2 cans of Naughty G and a packet of BBQ flavored Doritos chips.

I checked the surrounding area before hitting the hay.

* * * * *

I was woken later to the sound of approaching footsteps. That's odd. Lazily sitting up and yawning, my eyes came in contact with a pair of golden ones. Lo and behold, there were two vampires standing a few steps away from me; the female one eying me with curiously and pity; the male looking at me with caution and a tint of worry. "Hello, what's a girl like you doing alone in the woods?" the female asked, her eyes tinted onyx.

My eyes studied her features carefully. She was a startling Kelly Preston look-a-like. She looked harmless but so does Jane Volturi.

She reluctantly pulled her gaze away from me and eyed the dead deer laying in front of me. "You can have it if you want but I don't recommend it," I said.

There was a silent moment. "Where are your parents?" the female asked.

"Dead--" A gasp came from both of the Vampires. "But I didn't kill them. Just because I am a vampire does not neccesarily mean I kill humans... I mean look at you."

The female and male exchanged glances for quite some time until the male finally cleared his throat. "Would you like to come with us?"

They did look harmless... What did I have to loose?

I shrugged and stood up. "Why not? I'm Bella."

"I'm Richard, that's my mate, Circe, pleased to meet you, Bella. We were just making our way to Sherbrooke Street..."

* * *

**Hey, so people, I can't continue this story unless you guys vote on the poll on my profile!!! Deadline is on 13 November 2009 :) So PLEAAAASEEE DO THE POLL!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Time: Present Day_

_Location: Port Angeles, Washington_

Bella POV(She's 17 appearance-wise but 90 plus age-wise)

My Coven and I watched as the sweet-smelling smoke slowly died out. We have just extinguished the Vampire Coven found in Port Angeles.

A rather big Coven if you asked me. There were 10 vampires all in all. 10 against 7. How uneven. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the leader of this Coven was trying to start another war.

Pssh. The Volturi never did anything about them yet. My Coven was probably doing a better job than them and yet they take the credit.

I know, I know. Coven? I do know that I swore to avenge my human family but we all know that I can't do it alone so I started my own Coven. It consists of 7 members: me, Circe, Richard, Alyssa, Louise, Peter and Julius. We all hunt animals only so we're all 'pure'.

Richard and Circe Swain are the oldest appearance-wise (around 25), they are mates and they are usually our "Aunt and Uncle" because our parents went "missing" and put us in their care. Circe is able to make and invisible wall, sort of like a force field while Richard sometimes has this voice that seem to make the walls shake (a.k.a his I-am-in-charge voice) but he rarely uses it, you know, because he's such an immature uncle and all (he can also be strict if he wants to). They are actually older than me by about twenty years and they were the first vampires I met that didn't drink human blood. And they also keep the Coven together.

Alyssa and Louise are siblings who were turned into vampires by Richard after their family was killed. Alyssa looks about 15 and Louise can be about 19. Alyssa can actually live on human food without having to drink blood. Louise is just an ordinary, really immature vampire just like Richard.

Peter is a 17 year-old-looking vampire that was turned on his last human birthday by a vampire that stopped sucking his blood halfway and left him to transform. He has no special powers whatsoever other than the fact that he is Louise's 'P.I.C' or 'Partner In Crime' and Alyssa's mate.

Julius is 17 or 18 looking, he is exactly two years older than me, age-wise. He's one of those easy going, sociable people and other than that, he's really silent so no one knows much about him other than the fact that he used to work for the Volturi and has a thumb drive that stores the information of all the Covens in the world.

So back to the future: my Coven and I were standing in a perfect circle around the ashes that used to be the fire.

There was a short minute of silence then Alyssa flashed out her PDA. "Memo," she sighed happily. "22nd July 2009, buh-bye Port Angeles Coven." She snapped it shut and we began laughing together. She was just the cutest sometimes.

"Alright, guys, clean up. The sun will rise up soon and unless you want to sparkle, hurry up! Let's move it people! Go! Go! Go!" Richard ordered and almost immediately, we were done.

"Dude! Look at what I found!" Louise announced when we were making our way home.

"Dude! What?" Peter replied.

"Eat ash-covered pie, Pete!" And with that, Louise smashed a really disgusting-looking thing into Peter's face.

"Ha-ha-ha..." Peter muttered sarcastically, spitting out a few chunks.

"Okay, break it up. Let's go home, guys. I'm tired," Alyssa complained.

"Well, technically, you're a vampire and you can't sleep," Julius pointed out.

"Oh, shut the fuck up Julius."

"Alyssa, language!" Circe scolded. "Let's just head home for now okay?" We all agreed.

The ride-or should I say 'run'- home was silent. The peaceful kind of silence that you like to hear along with the crickets chirping in the forest.

When we got home sweet home (a.k.a a motel), we changed into new clothes and met up in Peter and Circe's room. "Okay, guys. Where to next?" I asked when we were all settled down. "There are a few choices. There's Brementon, Shelton, Forks-"

"There's a place named after a utensil?" Peter asked.

"Cool! I vote for Forks!" Alyssa squealed.

I looked around then stopped at Julius. "Aro has been after that Coven for some time. There are 7 of them. There's a mind-reader, an empath and one sees the future. The leader works at the Hospital, 5 of them go to Forks High, and the last one just stays at home," he explained.

I nodded slowly. "Wouldn't the future-seeing one know we're coming?"

"The future isn't set in stone. If you change your mind, the vision changes. But I doubt she will be paying attention to us since the Volturi get most of the credit. I still think we should keep changing our minds, just in case."

There was silence until I spoke.

"Any objections?" There were murmurs going around and finally, they all turned to me. "Okay, it's settled then. We'll go to the town named after a utensil. Go hunt and do whatever you want. We're leaving at dawn tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

"Welcome to Forks, Washington! Population: 2359." said a billboard as we passed by it in Richard's RV.

The town was quite depressing... It was pouring at that moment, every person that came into view was wearing black, the shops looked old and the paint was wearing off.... Yep, depressing...

"This place looks miserable..." Peter muttered.

Julius spoke. "On the bright side: The sun rarely shines here... We can have a normal life here. Or as normal as it can get..." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, letting a comfortable silence fill the room.

Suddenly, there was a small click and music came on. We all turned to Richard and gave him odd looks. "Is it such a crime to listen to the radio?" We all shrugged and went about our business when Richard started singing.

_"__Let it go_

_Let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know_

_The hardest part is over_

_Let it in_

_Let your clarity define you  
_

_In the end  
_

_You will only just remember how it feels"_ He quickly said, "C'mon guys, don't make me sing this alone!" before singing the chorus along with the radio. One by one, we all began singing with him.** (A/N: Little wonders by Rob Thomas. Don't own it either)**

Right after the song ended, we all sighed contently. "Well that sure brightened up my day," Circe said, kissing Richard on the cheek. "So where are we going anyway?" she asked quietly.

"It's a surprise...."

Alyssa was beside him in a flash. "C'mon Richie! Tell us!"

Richard chuckled. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore,would it?"

_~5 minutes later~_

_Thump._

I snapped out of my reverie and looked around for the source of the sound. Louise was throwing a plastic orange at the wall, catching it, then throwing it again.

_Thump._

Julius made an irritated sound and looked up at Louise. "If you don't mind, I'm trying to read." He waved his book for extra emphasis. Louise gave Julius a bored look and put the orange down in the fruit bowl which was filled with fake fruits.

I sighed impatiently and look at my watch counting the ticks.

347 ticks later, Louise spoke. "Are we there yet?"

"Noop," Richard replied popping the "p". Louise put his face in his hand and groaned. I smiled at my brother. He could be so impatient sometimes. Bored, I began counting ticks again.

_Thump._

Nobody paid attention to the guy this time.

_Thump._

_Thump._

There was silence and so I began counting more ticks. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8--

_Thump._

Julius exhaled loudly. "Louise, show some consideration and stop it." Louise rolled his eyes and began tossing the ball from one hand to the other. He smirked evilly. Before I could think of possible childish things he could do with the orange, he threw it at the back of Julius' head.

Julius roared viciously. He turned around and threw the orange at Louise, who dodged the fruit, leaving a gaping hole in the back of the RV. "Missed me!" Louise mocked.

"I will fucking kill--"

"Julius!" Circe scolded.

"Yeah, Julius!" Louise teased.

"Louise!" Richard boomed from the wheel.

Louise and Julius started yelling at each other, with Richard and Circe reprimanding them all at the same time.

"RICHIE! EYES ON THE ROAD! HUMAN IN CAR!" Alyssa screamed, grabbing the wheel from Richard and parking it at the side of the not-so-busy road.

I screamed as I was thrown the other side of the RV, landing on Julius' back who fell backwards with an "oof".

Everything was still for a second in the vehicle. It was silent other than my fast breathing and my pounding human heart.

"Everyone alright?" Richard asked, helping his wife up. "Bella? You okay?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm fine. I just need some water." I felt a gust of wind and a cup was placed in my hand. "Thank you," I said to the mysterious stranger, gulping down the liquid. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. "That was..." I let out a short laugh. "Fun," I said breathlessly. Then I laughed some more.

My family was looking at me, concerned until Alyssa laughed along. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

"Totally!"

"You guys should have seen the looks on your faces--Whoa!" Alyssa giggled and fell down after standing up.

Everyone else was just staring at us. "Rich, what are the chances of Alyssa and Bella drinking drunk deer?" Louise whispered cautiously, making us laugh even harder.

_~Later~_

"I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout. When the water's boiling here me shout, tip me over and pour me-- Aargh!" Peter fell off the bed of the RV. Alyssa sighed and helped him back onto the bed.

"Richaaaaard.... Our mission was to be in Forks... Not in the North Pole," I whined.

Richard chuckled. "We're here!" he announced.

Louise's face brightened. "Really? Wait! I know what your gonna say! 'No.'"

"No--"

"See?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, Louise, we really are here!" The RV stopped moving and we all stood up.

"LAND HO!" Louise screamed and ran out the van first.

I met Julius' eyes and he smirked... Rather cutely if you ask me. "Ladies first?" I stuck my tongue out at him and waltzed out the RV.

When I saw the surprise I could only feel disappointed and sorry. "Richard, we can't stay here." He looked crestfallen and it broke my heart to see my family so sad.

But then he smiles. "I thought you might say that. Look at the interior and maybe you may change your mind."

Not wanting to hurt his feelings more, I opened the door and what I saw brought tears to my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

First thing I saw when I opened the door was a portrait of me, and my biological family next to other portraits of my adopted family with their biological families and in the center, there was a picture of all seven of us.

Richard had his arms wrapped around Louise and Julius' necks, Circe was standing on a table, her arms wrapped around Richard's neck from the left and me doing the same from the right. Alyssa and Peter were standing in between Louise and Julius, Alyssa doing the "peace" sign and Peter giving Louise rabbit ears.

But my eyes went back to my family portrait. "Where did you get this?" I said in a whisper.

"eBay. Someone found the photo at your old house," Richard said.

I turned back to Richard and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Welcome," he whispered back then cleared his throat, pulling away. "Why don't you guys explore the rest of the house. Your names are on the doors."

"Aww..." Alyssa began. "But I wanted the--"

"Attic?" Richard guessed. "It's all yours." She stared at him, dumbfounded. Then, unexpectedly, she squealed and ran off. "I've known all of you for quite some time. The decorations and the place of the room is based on your personalities. Example, Julius, your room is in the basement, since you seek privacy, and Peter and Louise's rooms are nearest to the backyard where there is a shed for you to work on your... Uh--"

I groaned. "You gave them a whole shed to work on their pranks?"

"I was being considerate.... Bella, you got a room with some Classical Music CDs and a player. Not to mention a bed... Even though I've known you the longest, I'm not familiar with what you like so feel free to redecorate your room." Before I could say anything else, Richard ran off, "2nd floor! Last room on the right!" He called back.

I rolled my eyes and as I walked to my room, I walked past four rooms. Louise's was opposite Peter's, a room labeled "Lounge" was across a room labeled as "Office", and my room was opposite Julius'.

On the door to my room, as Richard promised, had gold letters spelling "_Bella_" written in a fancy curved hand-writing. Simple, yet elegant. _Nice._

The first thing that caught my eye was a post-it stuck onto the dresser's mirror. "_So, what do you think?_" I laughed and turned to the door where everyone else was standing, staring at me. They had all said it at the same time.

"This is..." I gestured to the room. "Sweet of you guys--"

"So can we stay?" Alyssa asked quietly, stepping forward.

"What?" her question caught me off guard.

She cleared her throat and asked more firmly. "Can we stay?" She didn't let me answer before a sob escaped her. "This place... It reminds me of..."

I rushed over to her and hugged her. "I know... Hush hush... But we can't stay--"

"I understand--"

"We'll have to finish our mission first. Then we'll come back. I promise."

Alyssa gasped. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she squealed.

Boy, this girl sure can squeal.

Louise was glad to see his sister doing well and Peter was too. Julius stayed silent. Circe was just happy to see one of her kids happy.

"Okay, I hate to ruin the moment, but you guys have school and it starts tomorrow so can I trust you guys to take care of the house while Circe and I go buy your school materials?" Richard asked.

"Richie, my man, since when could you NOT trust us? Now, tut tut, time is short." Louise laughed shooing Richard and Circe away.

~_5 minutes later_~

"LOUISE!!!" I heard Alyssa scream.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, FREAK!"

"YOU ARE IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE ASSHOLE!"

Julius came into the living room where I was sitting, watching TV. "Shouldn't you be stopping them? I mean they might break something."

"I'm not their mother, Jules, and they can handle themselves."

"Are you--"

"_Crash!_"

"Oh, fuck," I heard Louise mutter.

"_LOUISE!_" I shrieked.

~_10 minutes later~_

Julius, Peter, Alyssa and I sat awkwardly in the living room, watching TV, ignoring Louise's pleas. In case you're wondering, I locked him outside, strapped him to a tree. If he moved even an inch, the tree would break, it would fall and crush the RV, the house, or break some extra trees outside and make a bald spot in the forest. I knew that if any of the listed things happened, Louise would be in HUGE trouble. Apparently he figured that too.

"So what do you plan to do about this Coven, Bella? The one that lives here." Julius suddenly asked.

I looked at the other two in the room and gestured to the kitchen so that we didn't disturb them.

As soon as I was in the kitchen, I spoke. "Richard has experiences as a doctor right?"

"Yes."

"Awesome. Here's my plan: Richard enrolls the 5 of us into Forks High while he enrolls as a doctor in the Hospital and Circe gets a job as a teacher in Forks High. I'll go as a human with you guys. That should make the 5 Coven members curious and when we get close enough... BAM! Curiosity kills the cats. With 5 of them gone, it will be easier to kill the last two." I explained and gave the two to absorb all this.

"Great plan, Bells but there is one problem. I have this theory about something. These vampires may drink human blood and they are practically swimming in food. I wouldn't be surprised if there is a long list of missing Queen Bitches and Jocks. They probably date people and suck them dry when they get sick of them. And you'll be pretty famous for hanging out with people like them and if one day, you are found dating one of them and die the next day..." Julius trailed off.

"I can take care of myself, Jules. And I have you guys."

Julius smirked. "I'm touched that you trust us so much."

"How could I not? I've known you guys for a looooooong time."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

Bella POV

A whole night had passed in a second. I never even realized until Circe began calling out "C'mon, kids! Rise and shine! It's your first day of school!"

The five of us gathered in the living room doing last minute adjustments to our attires and I transformed into a human. "Seriously, mom, 'Rise and shine'?" Julius asked. That was the first time he called Circe 'mom'... Wow...

"Is it a crime to use human phrases?" Circe snapped, tying up her hair, getting prepared to teach Biology in Forks High. The principle never really excepted her at first but Circe found a way to convince him. Oh, the power of flirting... It does wonders... "Okay, children, you are all the Swain siblings. Except for Bella, Peter and Julius who will be known as the Folkers. I am Circe Swain, Bella, Peter and Julius' step-mother and Alyssa and Louise's mother. I am engaged to Richard Folker. Oh, and Bella is adopted. Got the cover story?" Circe explained.

"Yeppers! So can we go now? Please?" Alyssa said impatiently.

"Sure thing, hon. Let's go."

_~At Forks High~_

Being a human was killing me. I hated this. I felt so pathetic. So blind. So vulnerable. I have nothing against humans. It's just that the feeling of being one after being a vampire for so long is plain uncomfortable. It's like your prey covering itself in gravy and holding up a flashing neon sign that says, "Eat me". And right now, _I _was the prey... ARGH!

Well, on the bright side, I'm safe with Julius. I trust my family.

"Bella, it will all be okay. We'll keep you safe. Besides, you can take care of yourself, right?" Circe assured me. But it was more she was trying to convince herself. "This is my stop, guys. See ya'll later. Play nice with the other kids, behave in class and all that. And guys... Take care of each other." Circe gave us each a kiss on the forehead then headed into her homeroom while we set off to the office to get our schedules.

"Pssh. What does she mean 'behave in class'? We all know that we're angels." Louise whined innocently, causing us all to laugh.

"Jesus, Lou, you should be given a Nobel prize..." I said sarcastically.

"Way to pee on my dreams, Belly..." Louise pouted.

"Belly? What the hell... The name's Bella."

"You and your logical-ness. Total bullshit, I tell you... Bevare of ze wize wordz!" Peter began cackling like a mad scientist.

"You're doing well my young apprentice..." Louise rubbed his chin.

"I learned from the best, master." Peter said 'solemnly'.

I rolled my eyes as the group laughed harder. But I laughed along anyway.

Then I bumped into what felt like a brick wall and fell backwards but Julius caught me, setting me back on my feet. I looked up to come face to face with a burly teenage vampire. He was accompanied with 4 others. A blond glaring at my family, a pixie-looking one smiling happily at me (okay... freaky...), one that looked like he was in pain (I know exactly how it feels) and a bronze-haired boy.

So these were the neighborhood vamps.

Before I knew it, I was pushed behind a growling Julius.

God these human reflexes are slow...

I stood in front of him again. "Sorry about that. I can be such a klutz sometimes and Julius here gets a little overprotective." Neither of the Covens said anything.

I felt the tension growing between them until it became too unbearable. "Okaaay... Now that I apologized, why don't we, you know, like, head to class?" Julius refused to budge. "Julius." I grabbed his arm. God, it was so tempting to just transform back into a vampire and drag him off to class. "Uh, you know what? I'll just go ahead." I began to walk away but Julius grabbed my hand a little too tightly and lead me to the door of my first class.

"Bella, be careful. We all know that your blood smells sweeter than any average humans and these vampires can't control their thirst as much as we can. They're dangerous." Julius warned.

"Yes, _dad_. Just go or you'll be late for class," I said sarcastically. Julius rolled his eyes and left me at the door.

First lesson, biology.

I chuckled as I entered the class. "Miss Folker, how nice of you to join us. Will you please take a seat, then we shall begin with introductions," Circe said. So she's my bio teacher... This should be interesting...

Until I found out that the only seat in the room was next to the bronze-haired v boy. (**A/N: Hmm... V boy... Great name for a band**...**)**

So I sat next to the vampire.

And guess what? He was staring- no, _glaring_- at me the entire time! And from the color of his eyes, he was thirsty... Oh, joy.

I couldn't even pay attention, fearing that I'll be vampire chow in the next second.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_ went the clock (**A/N: Lol... That rhymes...**)

It was really annoying me right now. It was almost as if the clock was mocking me. Like it's saying, "Haha! Lesson's not over! Die die die! You'll bow your cover!"

Yep. It was killing me.

I rapidly shook my head and paid attention to Circe. She was teaching the class but sneaking me worried looks.

Oh, boy... School sucks and I am tempted once again to go on vampire mode... ARGH!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

Rosalie POV

We watched as the new vampire family came out of the office. Who do they think they are? This town isn't big enough for the both of us.

There were 5 of them. Two girls and three guys, like us. One of the girls with long, brown hair and a huge smile **(A/N: Alyssa) **was clutching onto a blond boy **(A/N: Peter)**, talking to him. The other guys, one was tall and thin **(A/N: Louise)**, the other's expression reminded me of Jasper **(A/N: Julius)**, were teasing the other girl **(A/N: Bella)**. Actually, all the boys were teasing her... Well, mostly the tall, thin one and the blond boy.

Then I noticed something. The girl was _human_. Her heart was still beating. And she was hanging out with _vampires_. They could possibly eat her up and she was _happy_.

Does the girl even know that her friends were vampires?

My blood was boiling. She was totally clueless wasn't she?

They were now laughing together like a normal group of friends. Can you believe it? _Friends._ What kind of friends eat their own friends.

I was so blinded by rage that I didn't notice that they were heading towards us until the human bumped into Emmett and nearly fell on her butt. However, one of the boys (that Jasper-looking one) caught her and stood in front of her.

I wanted to laugh. _He _was protecting her from _us_. That was ridiculous. Unless he was protecting his food.

She stood in front of him. "Sorry about that. I can be such a klutz sometimes and Julius here gets a little overprotective." Nobody spoke.

The girl grew uncomfortable. "Okaaay... Now that I apologized, why don't we, you know, like, head to class?" None of them moved. "Julius." The girl held his arm and tried to drag him away but he wouldn't budge. She was clueless. "Uh, you know what? I'll just go ahead." She walked away but 'Julius' grabbed her by the arm, causing her to flinch and dragged her off to her class.

I prepared to take off after them but one of the vampires spoke. The other one that was teasing her, tall and thin dude. "I wouldn't do that unless you want to attract attention..."

"Is that supposed to be a warning?" I hissed.

"Rosalie," Alice whispered. "Don't."

"Yes. Stay away from her."

Alice grabbed my hand. "Rosalie, keep that trap of yours shut."

I shrugged off her hand, ignoring her. "Why? So that you can suck her dry? I don't think so," I said in a hushed voice, too low and too fast for humans to hear. The boy's eyes narrowed. "Ooh... I'm so scared! Please spare me!" I cried in mock fear.

The boy growled.

"Louise, stop. We'll be late for class," the small girl murmured. "Let's just go."

And with that, they just took off.

* * *

Bella POV (Continuation of her last POV)

The bell rang and can I just say, 'FINALLY'. Oops. I already did. V boy ran out of class, straining to keep up the human charade.

I was the last one in class other than Circe. "Bella, I am not liking your plan so far," she whispered. "I'm terrified for you, sweetie. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, mom. I need to do this. It's the best for everyone."

Circe pursed her lips. "Okay. I trust you, Bella, and I trust your judgment. I support you and please don't forget that but Bella, be careful. There's no telling when these vampires will snap. Bella, you are like the daughter I've never had and I love you, I want what's best for you. If you think this is best, then I'm fine with it but if you want to back out of this mission, you can always come to me, okay?" I nodded. She kissed my forehead. "Now, go ahead. It's free period."

"Yep, let's go for lunch. I'm HUNGRY!" Alyssa giggled at herself, appearing out of no where. "Oh, and the boys decided to meet us in the caf. He saved us a spot."

So.... once again, I will not bore you with the details. Basic idea is: Alyssa and I bought food, the others 'were not hungry', we ate the food and all the other vampires in the room gave Alyssa disgusted looks.

Ha-ha...

* * *

_~Once again, minus boring details...After School~_

The five of us were sitting on a picnic table indoors, waiting for Circe to meet us.

Alyssa was sitting on the table braiding my hair, the boys were playing a game of Cheat. We were all minding our own business when Alyssa suddenly squealed. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! I remember there was something I had to tell you guys about the neighborhood tics!"

The boys looked up at her. "You're insulting us all you know that?" Julius muttered.

Alyssa jumped off the table and sat next to me. "I found some info from a girl named Jessica. Eh, there are five of them. The blond is Rosalie Hale, the pixie one is Alice Cullen, the HUGE dude is Emmett Cullen, the one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper Hale, and the bronze-haired boy is Edward Cullen. According to Jessica, Edward thinks he's too good for anyone of the girls in this school but that's just a rumor."

Louise was the first to speak. "Whoa. Is that girl a stalker or what?"

"Louise, it doesn't take a genius to ask for the names and the rumor about Edward is just a rumor," I pointed out.

"Oh, and Jessica says they live out of town and go hiking whenever the sun is out. She also said that Edward's closet consists mainly of three-quarters, jeans and most of his underwear are Calvin Klein," Alyssa added.

Louise gave me the 'I-told-you-so' look and I stuck out my tongue at him. "Hey, where's Circe?" Peter suddenly asked.

And as if on cue, an Alfa Romeo MiTo and and Aston Martin V12 came into the school's car park. You could almost hear background music.

Circe stepped out of the Alfa Romeo and Richard stepped out of the Aston Martin. They both ran into the school, at human pace, of course. "Well, kids, we got you guys some first day at school presents. How do you like em?" Richard asked.

The five of us stood there, shocked. "Oh my..." was all Alyssa could say.

"Oh, the boys will take the Aston Martin, the girls will take the Alfa Romeo." Richard tossed the keys to me and Julius respectively.

"Dude! I wanna' drive the car!" Peter reached out for the keys.

"No, man. I'll drive!" Julius argued.

"Yes, Julius and Bella will drive the cars. Circe and I have another mode of transport."

We rushed to our own cars.

As soon as Alyssa and I reached our car, Alyssa ran in while I ran my hand along the exterior.

Alyssa then ran back out. "I'm gonna' go check out the dudes car. Be right back, 'kay?"

"Sure," I said absentmindedly. She pat me on the shoulder before running to the boys' car on the other side of the lot. I closed the door of the car for Alyssa and admire the car some more.

Then there was a loud screeching sound and a blue van was making its way to me.

Oh my wasabi.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

_Previously_

_She pat me on the shoulder before running to the boys' car on the other side of the lot. I closed the door of the car for Alyssa and admire the car some more._

_Then there was a loud screeching sound and a blue van was making its way to me._

_Oh my wasabi._

* * * * *

Bella POV

No, no, no, no, no! My family can't save me without raising suspicions, I can't transform unless I want to upchuck my lunch and get crushed while doing so. I was literally frozen with fear. I couldn't move a single god-forsaken muscle; I couldn't make up my mind because either way would endanger us one way or another.

My family on the other side of the lot, my 'parents' in the school were too far to reach me at human speed. They know that I would not want them to give up the secret for me and so they were sprinting towards me.

I closed my eyes as the van made its way closer and closer to me.

Well, on the bright side, I'll be joining my biological family in heaven. Oh, who am I kidding? Goodbye cruel world.

Just when I thought I would be crushed, nothing happened. Yeah, really. Nothing happened.

FOR LIKE ONE FIFTH OF A SECOND!

I felt cold hands push me onto the floor, with my very fragile human head hitting the side of the car and the floor. Then there was a loud 'BOOM!' then silence.

As in a really silent silence. Am I dead?

As soon as that thought entered my mind, the noise started.

My eyes fluttered open and guess what I saw? Julius' hands stopping the car- or at least what's left of it-, and can you guess who I saw cradling me? No, not Richard, not Alyssa, not Circe, not Louise, not Peter. Can you guess? No?

It was Edward Cullen. He looked at me and I looked at him until he carefully handed me to Julius and took off with his family.

"Bella, stay with me. Don't go to sleep," Julius shouted.

"Julius, I'm not deaf," I moaned quietly. "I feel sleepy."

He ignored me and shouted, "_Richard!_"

That was about the time I blacked out.

* * * * *

I woke up in a hospital ward. Now that shocked me. I mean, I am a vampire and all... Oh, wait. The plan. The Cullens. The van. **(A/N: Ha-ha.. Plan and van rhyme too... I'm such a poet)**

I transformed into a human before that. I looked around the room. Alyssa was in a corner, doodling blankly on a book while Julius was looking out the window.

It appears that they didn't notice that I was awake.

"A-hem!" I cleared my throat loudly.

Julius and Alyssa turned to me. "Bella!" Alyssa squealed and hugged me, although she was careful because I was still human. "I'm so sorry I left you! I should have stayed with you instead of checking out the boys' car then maybe none of this would've happened! You wouldn't be here and we'd all be fine and dandy but _no_... I just _had _to look at the Aston Martin. Bella, please forgive me! I fee so guilty! I'm--"

"Alyssa it's okay. You're forgiven."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, Bella! I love you soooo much! Oh, I gotta tell Circe you're awake!" Without waiting for any acknowledgment, she ran out of the room.

I turned to Julius. "Hey."

"Glad to see you're okay, Bells. Alyssa wouldn't go to sleep unless you woke up and told her she was forgiven."

"Julius, did the truck do something to your brain? Because last time I checked, we don't sleep."

We laughed for a while. "It's good to have you back." He gave me a hug.

When we pulled away, I asked,"So, what did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much. Circe and Richard bought another house to actually store our cars since our other house is in the middle of the forest. That and--" Before he could finish, Edward's head poked through the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked casually.

"Er... No. I was just leaving." Julius stood up. "Talk to you later, Bella." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and left the room.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hello. I don't think we've officially met. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan." I smiled and shook his hand. He flashed me a crooked smile.

Oh my gosh. I think I'm in love.

No! He's a vampire! You have to kill him! That is your mission!

"Thanks for saving me back there, by the way," I said quickly to distract myself from those lips...

"You're welcome."

"Oh, where did you go after you helped? I wanted to thank you earlier but you just left."

"I had... Uh... Some family business... to attend to."

"Mmmhmm."

"So have you noticed anything... unusual about your family?"

Why was he asking this? "Other than the fact that they don't seem to age, are way too pretty and are freezing cold? No. That's all I noticed."

"Do you know what they are?"

Play clueless, Bella. Don't blow your cover. "Not normal?"

Edward chuckled but turned serious again. "Honestly, do you know?"

"What exactly are you getting at, Edward?"

He shrugged. "I have this... Urge to protect you and..."

There was silence. "Edward, I appreciate the fact that you want to protect me. I'm fine with that. But I just met you and I have known my family for 12 years. I'm sorry to say that I don't trust you fully, Edward. And from the way my family is acting, I can tell that they don't really enjoy your company."

Edward nodded solemnly then suddenly he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

He stopped laughing but continued smiling. **(A/N: God.. I forgot what to write...)** "I never expected you to trust me, Bella. It's my choice completely to protect you. I just... thought that this is something like Romeo and Juliet. Except it's not our dads that are against us being together. It's our whole family."

"Yeah. It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet but I don't really love you now do I?"

"Oh, you don't? I thought with my charming good looks..." He did a pose.

We both laughed some more. "Oh, aren't you the ladies man?" I ruffled his hair.

There was silence. Then he looked at me straight in the eyes. "Bella, I was serious when I said that I want to protect you. From todays events, I can tell that you have some rotten luck--"

"Why would you say that? I only got practically hit by a van."

"Only? Bella, you could have died from that!"

"I know, _dad_."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Can you at least promise me something?"

"Anything for the man who saved my life," I said dramatically.

"Be safe."

I smiled softly. "I will."

Our lips were slowly moving closer to each other. One side of my brain was screaming for me to stop, reminding me that I was about to kiss a vampire but the other side was coaxing me to kiss him.

And guess which side was winning?

Sadly, though, just when my lips brushed against his, the door flew open revealing a very angry Louise, followed by my family and two more vampires I didn't recognize.

"Get away from my sister, asshole!" Louise snarled and tackled Edward to the ground.

Oh god. "LOUISE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I shrieked but immediately regretted it. Those words hit me like a fresh slap on my oh so fragile human face. **(A/N: See chappie 2/3)**

I smacked my hand over my mouth. That was what Emerson said when Jane was torturing Marissa.

Emerson. Marissa.

Peter and Julius took Louise off Edward while the other two stood on either side of him.

Tears streaked down my face at the words I shouted earlier. Circe was immediately at my side, comforting me just like my mother did back then.

My mother.

She died. They killed her. They killed my family. I miss them.

I miss them so much...

I can't fail this mission. For they're sake.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

Julius POV

I watched sadly as Bella cried herself to sleep.

This never happened before. I'd have to ask her later why it happened.

Circe kissed Bella's forehead and slowly placed her back onto the bed. The blond vampire **(A/N: Rosalie) **and doctor Dracula **(A/N: Carlisle) **left earlier to "have a talk". Peter, Louise, Alyssa and Richard also left for some unknown reason.

Circe looked at me sadly. "Julius, take care of your sister. I have to hunt."

I nodded slowly and sat on one of the chairs beside the bed.

I took a swift glance at Edward who was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The sight filled me with a certain feeling...

Concern?

Hate?

Anger?

_Jealousy?_

No! She's my sister!

I let out a sigh.

"So... You're not really Bella's family are you?" Edward asked.

I chuckled. "No."

"What happened to them? As in, her real family."

I frowned. "We _are_ her real family... At least for now."

"What happened to her biological family?"

I let out another sigh. "I'm not in the position to tell."

"Fair enough." He seemed to debate with himself about something. Hesitantly, he spoke. "How... how did your... "parents" find her?"

I looked at Bella, then at Edward. "We found her with another human family. The Swan family. Charlie Swan had just died of cancer. Renee Swan was unable to take care of her while grieving for her husband and working almost 24/7 in a diner. So she brought Bella to the forest to 'camp out'. She left Bella to get firewood for the campfire. She left but she never came back. We found Bella at the campsite a week later, still waiting for Renee. Circe pitied her so she took her in as one of her own." That was all, of course a lie.

"Do you... hunt humans?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."

Do we still have to kill them in that case?

Bella stirred in and muttered "Emerson" in her sleep.

Edward looked at me questioningly. "Her human brother."

He nodded and turned away to look at Bella... then he stopped at her wrist.

Uh-oh.

The foundation was wearing off. Her mark could partially be seen.

Edward wiped off the remaining foundation and stared at the mark. He traced the crescent mark and as soon as he did, Bella snarled "Volturi".

This is not going to end well.

"How does she know of the Volturi?" Edward asked.

Before I could come up with an excuse, Richard burst into the room. "Julius? Why don't you go hunt?" Heh. He must have been listening to our conversation.

I nodded and Alyssa rushed into the room. "You guys go ahead. I'll take care of Bella."

Well, _someone_ clearly didn't trust Edward.

"You mind going out? I don't trust you. I'd feel much better if there was no other vampire in the room."

I chuckled. Like brother like sister.

Edward shrugged and left the room.

I kissed Bella's forehead and ran after Richard.

It's time to start the hunt.

* * * * *

Bella POV

I woke up after a dream about the first time I met Circe and Richard. "_We'll protect you..._" Circe had said when I told them my story in Sherbrooke Street. They really stay faithful to their word. They seemed so--

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Alyssa greeted, interrupting my reverie. I sat up and realized I was no longer in the hospital. I was in the house, on my bed, in my room.

I looked questioningly at Alyssa.

"I took the liberty of discharging you from the hospital myself."

I rolled my eyes. "Aly, you can't do that... I mean, what if I die or something?"

"Bella, you're a vampire. And that Twit-ward boy was seriously making me uneasy...."

"It's Edward. And I'm pretty sure he was just concerned."

"Hey, why don't you transform so we can go hunt. You know, sister-sister bonding time."

I hesitated. "Alyssa, what if those other vampires are hunting too?"

"Bella, it doesn't really matter does it? You can just transform back. And I bet your vampire form would be thirsty from all the blood you lost..."

I grumbled. "Fine, let's just get this over with..."


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

_"Bella, it doesn't really matter does it? You can just transform back. And I bet your vampire form would be thirsty from all the blood you lost..."_

_I grumbled. "Fine, let's just get this over with..."_

* * * * *

Bella POV

I transformed into vampire form and WOW I _was_ thirsty. The burning sensation in the back of my throat was killing me.

Alyssa smirked. "See? Told you..." She jumped out the window and I followed after her.

I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over. I smelled a grizzly near by.... Ooh... _Sniff_... It's huge..._ Sniff_... It's a male... I'd like a challenge once in my vampire life.

I ran to the general direction of the delicious scent... Just when I came in contact with a burly wall of a teenager who was cackling like a maniac...

Oh crud...

Emmett POV

"I'm going to hunt, you guys!" I yelled.

"Emmett, you didn't have to yell, you know..." Edward muttered.

I snorted and ran to his side. "EDDIE-BOY!!! I'M GOING TO HUNT!!!!" I shouted into his ear.

Before he could respond, I ran out the door and into the forest, laughing my head off when I bumped into another vampire.

It was probably one of the new vampires in school... Stupid nut cases.

I was about to snap some not-so-witty remarks at him or her when I came face to face with....

Bella. The human in the group of vampires... Bella... Eddie-boy's singer.... Bella...

WAS A VAMPIRE!!!

"W--Who--What--?" Oh, face it Emmett, you're stunned... So I forced out the only word forming in my head. "BELLA?!"

Bella cringed and ran away at vampire speed. Super fast vampire speed.

Oh. My. Carlisle.

Bella POV

I told Alyssa this was a bad idea... I told her but _nooo_...

I took out all my stress on the struggling grizzly bear...

Sweet seaweeds, we are so dead...

Edward POV

So there I was, reading in the living room when Emmett burst back into the room and threw my book away, crashing the window. All he was thinking was: _Gotta tell Edward. Gotta tell Alice. Gotta tell somebody!!!_ That's a shocker. Usually his brain is empty....

"You know, Esme's gonna' kill you for that...." I noted.

"Edward, you won't believe what I saw!"

"Let me guess, a purple pixie drinking orange juice out of a magical stream of chocolate."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"Exactly."

"What exactly are you getting at, Edward?"

I slowly counted to ten. "Emmett, why did you throw my book through the window?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You just noticed? Jeesh, Eddie-boy, you're slow..."

"EMMETT!"

"EDWARD!" he said in a similar tone.

I groaned and smacked my forehead. "What do you want?"

"I SAW BELLA AS A VAMPIRE!" Well that was straight forward.

"WHAT?!"

"YEAH! I KNOW! SCARY!"

I thought back to when I last saw her. "Emmett, that's impossible. I saw her today. It takes three days for vampires to change. It has barely even make sense."

"Edward, I saw her! I swear! Read my mind. I'm telling the truth!"

I read his mind and saw a vampire version of Bella... I mentally stored the picture for rainy days. Bella. A vampire. She was beautiful. But the change couldn't take place that fast. "You have a good imagination, Emmett but we both know that it is impossible to change in a day, let alone an hour. It's just not possible."

"But so are vampires."

"And yet here we are. Emmett, we are proof right there. There is no proof that there is a vampire Bella. You're probably just imagining it..."

Emmett looked like he wanted to argue but I interrupted. "I need to think." I ran out the room and went for a 'midnight jog'.

Bella... As a vampire... That would be the day.... But I will not let anyone take away her soul like that. If they do, I'll tear them to shreds and burn the pieces.

Even if it would be her own parents that did it.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

Bella POV

"Bell-bell. Wake up, its time for school," Julius whispered.

"Go away, Julius... 5 more minutes."

"Bella, you said 5 more minutes 15 minutes ago. That's 10 minutes bonus. So wake up or we'll be late for school."

I lazily got up, recalling my last hunting trip which _nobody_ but me and Alyssa knew about. I got up and strolled to the shower. Before closing the door, I turned back to Julius. "By the way, blame Alyssa if the Cullens are acting strange today..." Then I slammed the door in his face.**  
**

* * * * *

So here we are in the school cafeteria minding our own business when my 'siblings' sat up and turned to face the Cullens. Stupid vampire hearing.

Alyssa hissed. "They know about your vampire form... Or, at least the big dude does... no one else believes him."

Julius let out a sigh of relief. "That's good but guys, there's something I need to tell you about the--"

He stopped when some girl with silver blond hair** (A/N: Lauren Mallory) **came skipping to our table, flinging her hair flirtatiously. She was mainly talking to the guys. "Uh, hey... I'm like, Lauren Mallory, and I was just wondering if you guys, like, need a guide or something." Lauren... A great bimbo name for a greatly annoying bitch. And does her voice really sound nasally or was it just me?

I answered the question on behalf of my family. "Um, no thanks... I think my family and I can find our way around. It's already our second day and our mother is working here so... You know, thanks but no thanks. Oh, and are you okay? I mean, what's up with your voice?" My family snickered.

She looked at me all weird. "Well, look whose talking. If it ain't princess I-am-so-perfect-because-my-family-is. Newsflash girl, you are the most plain thing I have ever seen in my whole entire life and standing next to your family doesn't make it any better. You are just a spoiled brat who gets anything she wants from her extremely rich _adopted parents_."

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to insult me?"

"You heard me. You're adopted. The black very _very_ ugly black sheep of the family." I growled at her. "Oh no! Spare me oh great one." Lauren cried mockingly. "So what are you going to do? Command your little family of minions to eat me?"

My eyes narrowed and got up the table to stand in front of her. "You know, I could always tell them to do that but then again I could always kill you myself."

"Oh, I'm quaking in my boots," Lauren said sarcastically. "You know, its such a shame. You're family would've been perfect if they hadn't adopted _you_."

Then, I couldn't stop myself. I snapped.

I roared at her and grabbed her by the throat. "Take it back."

"Why should I?" she choked out.

"Take. It. Back." I squeezed her neck tighter.

Julius stood next to me and pried my hands off Lauren's neck. "Bella, let's go. Just ignore her."

I snatched my hands from Julius and stormed out of the canteen...

Just to be grabbed from behind by a vampire. "Hello, Bella. Long time no see. Aro would be so glad that we finally found you..."

My eyes widened. The Volturi guard found us.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

Alice POV (earlier)

"But Alice, I swear, it's the truth!" Emmett whined for the millionth time today. "I swear that I saw Bella as a vampire."

I noticed Bella's family straighten up. The other girl, whose name I found out was Alyssa hissed at Bella. That was all I saw before I got hit by a vision.

_Bella was outside the canteen when she was grabbed from behind by a vampire. I could barely hear what the vampire was saying but it as unmistakably true that he said "Aro"._

By the time my vision ended, Bella was storming out of the caf. "Bella, wait!" I yelled but she didn't hear me.

Her family gave me menacing glares. "Alice, what are you doing?" Rosalie whispered.

They were all paying so much attention to me that they didn't notice Edward get up from his seat and make his way towards the door.

That was when we all heard Bella scream.

Bella POV

I struggled to get out of the vampires grip.

Then, I stopped, focusing only on transforming into a vampire.

In my vampire form, I grabbed this vampire's hand and bit it off. I knew I couldn't deal with him alone because my human lunch was not really appreciated in my vampire body. I screamed.

Circe POV

"BELLA!" I gasped as a scream echoed around the hallways.

I dashed out of the homeroom and ran to the cafeteria. Bella, no, no, no, not my Bella.

Bella POV

The vampire snarled and grabbed my neck, choking me. I forced myself to turn back to a human and swallowed the human food. The cafeteria door burst open and revealed Julius.

"Julius..." I barely whispered.

He took one step towards me before crumbling to the ground, yelling in agony.

One name appeared in my head.

_Jane_.

Julius was also followed by my family but they were held down by various members of the guard. Julius and Peter were being tortured by Jane, Alec took care of Alyssa and Demetri held onto Louise.

Felix and a few other guards I didn't recognize were blocking the Cullens. The humans in the cafeteria all dropped like dead pigeons, they were surrounded by some kind of white gas.

"Jane, shall I take her back to Aro?"

Jane didn't get a chance to answer before the vampire holding me fell to the ground and I was taken from his grip.

Jane snarled. "Retreat!" There was a blinding white light and everything went black.

* * * * *

"Bella?" someone whispered and my eyes snapped open.

"Edward?!" I was sitting in the cafeteria with Edward sitting on my left and my family in their usual spot on the caf table, all of them looked shocked and disoriented. "What happened?"

"The Volturi... Alec... The light..." Alyssa muttered.

"In other words, we have no idea," Peter summed up.

"Hey, what's Edward doing here?" Louise hissed.

"Now, Peter, be nice..." Circe warned, joining us at the table. "He saved your sister and you should be grateful."

"Fine... But is it just me or wasn't it 9.45 a.m 15 minutes ago?" Louise observed.

"No. The Volturi did something to the time. Notice how the humans are acting as if nothing happened," Edward pointed out.

No one said anything and my family was giving me looks.

Oh, right, clueless act. "Uh, Edward? Why did you refer to the students as 'humans'? And who the heck are 'the Volturi' and 'Alec'?"

I felt Edward stiffen. "I better go join my family." He left.

Louise spoke. "You know, Bella, you never really thanked him properly for saving your life. Why don't you give your Prince Charming a little, you know..." Peter began to make kissy noises next to him.

Julius growled. "We can't get too comfy with them, Louise. You know our mission," I pointed out, trying to calm him down but it had the opposite effect.

Julius stiffened. "Guys, there's something I have to tell you about the C--"

"Uh, hey... I'm, like--" Peter and Louise snickered as Julius banged his head against the table.

"Yeah, we know, you're Lauren Mallory." Julius sat up as he said this.

"Oh my god! You've heard of me, I'm, like, thrilled! Hey, you guys wanna' hang out sometime?" she asked, looking directly at the guys.

"I'm taken!" Peter announced, kissing Alyssa passionately.

"Get a room," Louise complained, causing the sweet couple to break apart. He noticed Lauren looking at him expectantly. "Oh, you wanna' go out with moi?" Louise 'flicked his hair'. "Sorry, I'm, like, gay..."

Lauren glared at him then turned to Julius, batting her eyelashes. "How 'bout you?"

"Sorry 'bout this, Bells," he whispered quietly. He turned to Lauren. "Sorry, but I'm also taken." He turned to me and kissed me.

Wow. That was unexpected.

But, hey, get this, I kissed him back. And so far, I'm not regretting it...

Until I pulled away. This was going to kill me.

"So, you guys are _dating_? Aren't you siblings?"

I looked at Lauren. "No. I'm adopted."

As soon as she left, Circe hugged me reassuringly but I barely noticed anything other than the pain-filled eyes of Edward Cullen.

And I don't know why affected me so much.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

Bella POV

Was it an act? I kept asking myself the whole day. Did I really like Julius or was I just a good actress?

Yes, I like Julius. I like him as a brother. Or do I...? I kissed him back. I had a crush on him before. Am I happy that he kissed me? Yes! I mean, no! UGH!!!

Julius. Love? This is killing me.

Edward. Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry...

Edward...

Just thinking of them made a phrase...

_Is it real or just another crush?_

But Julius said he was sorry about kissing me. Did he regret it? _Was it all an act just to get Lauren out of his face?_ It felt so--

"Miss Folker!" Mister Black snapped for the who-knows-how-many-th time.

"Yes?"

"Class has ended. You may go now."

I noticed I was the only one in the room other than Mister Black. "Oh, sorry." I blushed a deep shade of red and packed my stuff.

"Oh, Miss Folker?"

Please don't give me detention. Please don't give me detention. "Yes, sir?"

"It's my nephew's birthday tomorrow. I just mentioned it and maybe you didn't hear it but just so you know, you're invited to his birthday party tomorrow at La Push beach."

I was shocked. Wow. _That_ was unexpected. "Er... O-Okay... Sir... Goodbye, Mister Black." I made my way out of class only to, once again, bump into an icy cold wall...

Who turned out to be Alyssa.

"Hey, Bell-Bell!"

"Hey, Alyssa."

"So, you and Julius, huh? I don't like it... I mean, I'm happy for you but it's wierd to see siblings date. Even if they are both adopted. And Edward Cullen didn't seem too happy."

"I don't care what Edward Cullen thinks, Alyssa," I said harshly.

"Well, somebody's got the grumpy-lumps. Anyhoo, I heard that you're invited by Mister Black to his nephew's party. That's soooo cool! Can I come? Yes? Yes? THANK YOU BELLA! I LOVE YOU TOO SIS!" She ran off, leaving me dumbstruck. That girl can be such a pain.

I strolled to the parking lot which was strangely empty, like the school. How long have I been in that classroom?

THat was about the time when someone grabbed me from behind."You know, you really shouldn't walk around the school alone like that, Bells. I mean, with the Volturi after you and all," Julius whispered.

I rolled my eyes and twisted to look at him. "The Volturi, Julius? What's that?"

"Hardy-har. Seriously, Bella, you could get yourself kidnapped or something. You wanna' run home?"

"Sure thing, Julie!" I kissed his cheek and focused on becoming a vampire. "RACE YA!" I squealed and ran ahead. God, being around Alyssa sure takes it toll.

"NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" Julius called out childishly.

I laughed.

~5 minutses later~

I burst through the door. "I'M HOME!!!" I turned to Julius and whispered to him. "And I win. Where's my reward?" Julius chuckled and give me a very short kiss on the lips. I whined. Damn this. A human in love is more like a ready-made feast for a blood-thirsty vampire. With not one but a trillion signs saying "Eat me! I don't move!" And Edward... Do I still love him or not? Wait, 'still'? Scratch that. Am I in love with Edward Cullen?

Eh, who cares?

Julius chuckled and kissed me full on the lips. It felt like a second but a minute later, Richard cleared his throat in the background. We broke apart.

There was a looooooooooong, tense silence. "Hey, Pops. What's up?" I said half-cheerfully, half-nervously.

Circe appeared out of nowhere. "Bella, we need to have a talk. The Talk."

Well if I were human, my cheeks would have made the world's reddest tomato jealous.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

Bella POV

"Uh... You see... I... um... I gotta hunt!" Without waiting for a reply, I ran out of the house. "Ugh! Isabella Marie Foster! You've done it now!" I kicked a tree and a crack appeared on the trunk, making the tree fall. "Aww... Poor tree." I turned back into a human and sat on the tree stump. "Damn it now I'm a murderer. Of nature." A twig snapped behind me. "Hey, Julius."

"Wow, are you psychic by any chance?" He sat beside me.

"No. You're just predictable."

"If so, can you predict what I'm about to talk to you about?"

"It's about us isn't it?" I whispered, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I kissed you earlier. I know you like Edward. I also know that he likes you."

"But I've ruined every chance I had to be with him, Julius. I've hurt him. And then there's the mission. I can't let this pathetic crush get in the way."

"I love you, Bella. More than you know it. I wish you'd give us time. Give this whole relationship thing a chance. But I have to tell you something: the Cullen's don't--"

"What mission?" Emmett Cullen appeared in front of us.

"How dare you sneak up our conversation! What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Julius snarled.

"I need to hunt remember?"

"Go. Away."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will but I will not put my sister in danger."

"OH. Your _sister_." I could detect the hate in his voice. That hurt. He glared at me and left.

I turned to Julius. "You know Julius, I think this we should give this 'relationship thing between us', as you put it, a chance. What do you think?"

"Would you like to head off to the movies later?"

"Julius Folker, are you asking me out?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Isabella." I stood up and pulled him up with me.

"Then let's go!"

* * * * *

Bella's POV

"That was so flippin' awesome!" I squealed as we exited the cinema. We had just watched _Angels and Demons._ It was the best! Okay, disgusting... but the best.

"'Flippin' awesome'?" Julius asked incredulously. "Bella, I nearly barfed out my popcorn just watching the first murdered priest!"

"Ha-ha, Julius. Even if you didn't see it, you'd still barf it out."

Julius shuddered. "Disgusting human food."

Instead of running home, we walked home, hand in hand, strolling underneath the moonlight. Oh, how cheesy.

"You know, Jules? This thing between us isn't so bad after all."

"Yeah..."

That was all we said on that trip.

Eventually, when we got back to the tree house, I froze at the ladder.

"Bella?"

"Julius, Richard and Circe are still home."

"No, they're not. Listen." I did. There was nothing. Silence.

"They're not here!" I said, half-happy half-worried.

"Thank you, Mrs Obvious." Julius chuckled and pulled me up.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked Julius as he walked up to the pretty-much-pointless fridge.

"They went hunting."

"What, you're psychic now?"

"No. Circe left a note." He held it out to me.

_'Hey,_

_We went out to hunt. As in the whole family. Be back soon. Don't worry._

_Circe_

_P.S. Sorry about the whole Talk thing, Bella. I was over reacting._

_P.S.S. Julius, put Bella to sleep._

_P.S.S.S. Oh, and sweetums? **ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY 100%-LY NO FUNNY BUSINESS OR THERE WILL BE ONE HELL OF A TALK BETWEEN US**_

_P.S.S.S.S. Goodnight, Bella, sweet dreams, god bless.'_

I was laughing by the time I finished with the note. Circe can be such a worrywart.

I forced myself to turn human and boy was I tired. The exhaustion hit me so suddenly that I practically fell asleep on the spot. You know how it feels like?

One minute, you are laughing your head off because of some note, the next minute, you feel so tired, you fall asleep then you are jarred back awake when your friend shouts out your name and catches you with his deathly cold hands. Yep it feels horrible.

"Bella! You okay? Speak to me Bella!"

"I'm just tired, Julius. Relax, will you? I'm only a human." Then I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Elmo's world_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_ELMO'S WORLD!_

I grabbed the damned alarm clock and threw it into the wall. Since I was still human, not much damage was done.

_Elmo likes his goldfish_

_His crayon too!!!_

_*Elmo giggles*_

_THAAAAAAT'S ELMO'S--_

I grabbed the clock while in vampire form and smashed it against the wall. "There! It's not so hard to shut up isn't it?" Back to human form. I smiled sleepily and lay back down... Just to be woken up all over again by Alyssa.

"GOOOD MORNING BELLA!!! TODAY'S THE DAY!!! THE SUN IS SHINNING, THE CLOUDS ARE CLEAR AND WE ARE GOING TO MISTER BLACK'S NEPHEW'S PART-AY AFTER SCHOOL!!!" Too bad I couldn't smash _her _against the wall... Louise and Peter will kill me and my 'parents' wouldn't be so happy about the hole.

"YEAH, BELLA!!! Get up or we'll be, like, late for, like, school and I, like, won't be able to see my boyfriend. Since, you know, I'm, like, gay!" Now guess who that is. Sadly, I can't smash Louise against the wall... On second thought... Nah.

"_Fine._ I'm up. And, Alyssa, the clouds can't be clear. I believe you are talking about the sky," I yawned and got ready for school.

* * * * ***(A/N: The part above is absolutely pointless. Just felt like adding it... lols)**

Gym. The most frustrating period of all. None of my siblings are there, Edward and Alice Cullen are in it and there is this annoying human dude is not leaving me alone. The asshole is like a boomerang; you get rid of him, he just keeps coming back. I think his name is Michael or something.

"So, Bella, how's you're game going so far?" God, I was just playing floor ball with the others and now it is one minute break time. Just for fun. In my world, that means we don't bother keeping track of points.

"Gee, Mike, give the girl a break will ya'? You been after her all day," a girl said, taking a seat next to me. Mike scowled and left. The girl turned to me. "Hi, I'm Angela Weber. You must be Bella Swan."

"Yeah. That's me."

"Don't mind Mike Newton over there. He's a little bit of a flirt." We laughed and talked about ourselves. She eventually asked me why Richard adopted me. Do I trust her? She seems okay so far... Do I go with the truth or the lie. She's my first human friend in the school. To trust or not to trust.

I pursed me lips. Angela smiled softly. "I understand completely if it's personal. The Cullens are just like your family, you know."

"The Cullens are _nothing_ like my family," I said a little too harshly.

Angela laughed. "I wouldn't know. I don't really know either of the families that well so I'm not in the position to judge them."

I smiled. "You want me to introduce you to my family?"

"What? No, it's okay I--"

"Seriously, Angela, they would love to meet you! Let's sit together during free period. Then you can get to know my family. If you feel one bit uncomfortable, let me know, I'll do whatever I can to help." I promised.

"Okay..." Angela agreed hesitantly.

After one last round of floor ball, the bell rang and I practically had to drag Angela out to the cafeteria, to my table. "Bella, what if they don't like me. You see how the Cullens act?"

"Hmm... Anti-social? Obnoxious? Snobby? Superficial? Come on, Angela. My family is nothing like them." We reached our destination and I cleared my throat loudly. My family looked up. "Family, this is Angela Weber, Angela, this is Alyssa, Peter, Louise, and Julius."

"Ooh... Angela. Nice name. Come on, you can sit here," Alyssa said politely, patting a seat next to her. "Hey, your in my geo class aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"YAY!!! Can I sit with you later?"

"Why not?"

Alyssa squealed and hugged Angela. "I'm loving you already." We laughed.

"Don't mind Alyssa, she tends to go hyper sometimes," Julius chuckled.

"Well, thank you, Captain Obvious for pointing that out."

"Zip it, Peter."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Ange, you going to Mister Black's newphew's birthday party later?" Alyssa asked.

"Yep."

"AAAHHH!!!! THAT'S SOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!!!! WE CAN GO TOGETHER!!!! Wouldn't that be awesome, Pete?" Alyssa squealed. "We can get to know each other, we can hang out! Oh my gosh! That's so awesome!!!"

We laughed once again at her crazy antics and from my point of view, Angela seems to get along just fine with my family.

I smiled then abruptly frowned. What were we doing? We never made friends with humans. _Never_.

Why were we starting now? What mark will this mission leave on us?


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

"Hey, Bella," Angela greeted me as she took a seat next to me in Mister Black's lesson. I smiled at her. "You know about Mister Black's nephew's party?"

"Yeah."

"I can't go today. My parents are going out and my siblings need babysitting so... I'm sorry but you have to go without me."

I smiled softly. "It's okay."

She nodded and buried her face into a book.

Mister Black's lesson was over in a flash. One minute, you're greeting the teacher, the next, he's telling those going to his nephews party that it starts at six.

"Those of you who want a ride, stick around. The rest of you: dismissed. Remember, party at six in La Push beach," he called out as students shuffle out of the classroom.

I waited patiently for all the students to go out before stuffing my books into my messenger bag and making my way out...

Just to bump into an icy cold wall. "Dammit, you guys are everywhere," I muttered to a smirking Julius.

"So are you guys ready to go? Huh? Huh? Huh? Really? Great! Let's go! Can we walk? I mean because the car is so slow and all..."

"Relax, squirt... One of these days I'm gonna' go blind with all those smiles," Louise said as he ruffled Alyssa's hair.

Alyssa pouted. "Okay... But seriously, can we walk? I'm getting tired of the amount of space in the car..."

"How 'bout we take a vote?" Ah, Julius, always the sensible, mature one...

"Walk!" The entire group laughed at how we all managed to say it all at the same time.

"It's settled then, we walk."

Of course, to a vampire, "walking" is not exactly the human "walking". So yeah, we "walked" to La Push. Since Julius was so worried that we might blow our cover when we magically bump into another Cullen, I was forced to stay in human form, pretending to be asleep. Oh joy...

I admit, the ride in Julius' arms was a little boring so I was practically asleep the whole time. Keyword: practically. Okay, I _may_ have been sleeping... But, hey, that could mean that I'm a good actress. I'm so good I even can fool myself. Yay me!

And there "we" were "walking" through the forest when Peter froze. Now that had some sort of a domino effect on us. We were like a herd; if one stops, we all stop, no one gets left behind.

So as I was saying, Peter froze and so did the rest of "us". I peeked through my lashes to see what was going on.

Alyssa worriedly put a hand on Peter's bicep. "Pete? What's the matter?"

Peter's nose wrinkled as the winds blew across his face from the East. Apparently the vampires could smell something I couldn't...

"Smell that?" Peter barely whispered.

"Yeah... Smells like rotting fish that has been barfed out into a pool of piss and ice-blended with rotten potatoes **(A/N: No, really, rotten potatoes stink... Try keeping a pack of French fries in your bag for a week and tada, you've experienced what I did)**," Louise muttered, pinching his nose.

"Worse than that... I can't even find words to describe the stench," Julius hissed.

"You guys wanna' check it out?" Alyssa suggested.

I felt Julius shrug and walk towards the "smell". God, what was he doing? We don't know what this thing is... For all we know, that thing could kill us... I gripped onto Julius' hand, catching his attention.

"You're supposed to be asleep," he reminded me softly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I snuggled closer to him. "Curiosity killed the cat," I murmured, still pretending to be asleep.

"It's okay, Bells. The only things that can kill us are vampires and werewolves. And werewolves are very rare nowadays... You only find most of them in Asia, thanks to the Volturi." He kissed my forehead.

And I allowed him to go ahead...

Still peeking behind my lashes, I noticed that we were heading towards an empty clearing. Truth be told, the clearing was beautiful yet so natural.

Alyssa began laughing. "God, I feel so ridiculous... It was just the flowers...."

Louise and Julius began to laugh along with her when a snarl was heard from Peter. "I don't think it was the flowers, you guys."

He was snarling menacingly at the tree and, surprisingly, the tree snarled back.

More snarls were coming from around us... Then I realised that the figures weren't trees.

We were ambushed by werewolves...


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

Bella POV

Julius tightened his grip on me. There were not many Wolves, just three of them. Or at least that's what it sounded like.

It wasn't hard to imagine them as giant horses with muscles and teeth. Long, pointy, scary teeth.

The Wolf that I could see was walking towards Julius and I, looking from me to him.

Unexpectedly, Alyssa whistled, distracting the Wolf. "Come and get me you big fat hunk of crap!" she taunted.

The Wolf's attention stayed with Alyssa for one second. That was all Julius needed. In one second, he ran into the forest whispering profanities to himself.

I didn't mind thought, I stayed quiet, still pretending to be asleep. It stayed that way half the time Julius was running until a figure moved from the corner of my eye.

By the time I realized what it was, it was too late. The Wolf tackled Julius to the ground. Julius dropped me.

My head hit something hard, causing me to black out.

* * * * *

"You think she's okay?" a deep voice asked.

"What do you think, Sam? You attacked the vampire while she was still in his arms. You could have at least distracted him before taking the girl," a female voice snapped.

"Hey, a little bump on the head is better than becoming a meal," 'Sam' argued.

"Whatever," the woman said dismissively. "Does Emily know about this?" There was silence. "I take that as a no." The woman sighed. "She should be waking up any minute now." A warm hand brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "Poor thing... I wonder what those _leeches_ did with her family."

Oh no she didn't.

I sat up and grabbed her neck. "Well, for a start, those 'leeches' _were _my family." She looked at me in shock then at the 'Sam' fellow standing at the door.

"How was I supposed to know? The girl was unconscious! It's not like I'm psychic! It was pure instinct!"

Instinct.

_Instinct._

It would be an _instinct _for Wolves to finish off vampires.

My vision became blurry. I took my hand from the woman's neck and wrapped them around myself. "What have you done with them?"

"I let them off." With that, he left the room.

I held my breathe. I wasn't sure if I could trust him. For all I know--

The woman pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, Sam can be trusted. He may be a jerk but you can trust him. Here," she handed me a phone. "You can call your family and let them know that there was a slight misunderstanding. The only reason the Pack attacked your family was because they thought that you were a meal and vampires are not welcome here in La Push. And I'm Bethany Black, by the way, feel free to call me Beth though..."

She seems nice enough. "I'm--"

"Isabella. I know, my brother works at your school. He told me that he invited you to Jacob's party."

"Actually, it's Bella and he did invite me to his nephew's party."

"I see. Pleasure to meet you, Bella," she smiled then handed me a phone from her pocket. "Here."

**Jules, it's Bella, there was a slight misunderstanding... Er, tell you about it later when I get home. Just wanted to let you know that I'm safe and there's nothing to worry about. I'll be home at six fifteen sharp, I swear, **I text him and his reply comes almost immediately.

**K. I trust you can take care of yourself.**

I smiled at the text then gave Beth the phone. She tossed it aside and took my hand. "Come on then, let's go meet Jake."


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

I let Beth drag me out but she must have sensed my hesitation because she stopped. "Bella, it's okay. I'll introduce you to him, I promise. No need to be so tense."

"I'm sorry, Beth. It's just that I'm so used to being with my family and me being here surrounded by... Wolves is... different."

Beth gave me an odd look then laughed. "Oh, Bella, my dear, we are not Wolves. We're Shifters that Shift into wolves. We're not werewolves."

I looked at her, confused. "But... But you... But you said that--"

"I _said_ that we thought you were gonna' be a vampire's meal and that vampires were not allowed in La Push. They are not allowed here because we are worried for our people..." Her face slowly turned solemn. "Quite some time ago, Jacob's mother was murdered by a vampire. Billy, Jacob's dad is an Elder and... That's how the whole vampire thing started in La Push. Everything was fine and dandy... Then the Cullens arrived. They claimed they were different so we made a treaty; They don't bite a human and don't step foot into our land, we don't start a war."

I nodded slowly, absorbing all the info. "So... What about my family?"

She laughed softly. "You're stalling, Isabella. We'll ask Billy Boy about it later." She dragged me eagerly out of the house. I found out it was right next to the beach, where they were having a BBQ party. However, instead of heading to the beach, Beth took me the opposite direction.

"Uh, Beth, I believe you are going the wrong way..." I said, looking pointedly at the party.

"I know my nephew, Bella, and I _know_ that he would never be the 'party' type. My brother and I actually planned this for you. He told me about you and we both planned this party to give you a break from vampires."

"Thanks."

We walked silently along the long gravel path until we reached a huge barn-like 'house'. It was like your traditional barn accept more plain on the outside. From afar, it looked like a clean peach box with windows and a wide door as if an entrance for cars.

Beth knocked on the door. "Oi, Jacob! Open up?"

The sound of a dog barking and metal dropping here and there could be heard from the inside.

The door swung open to reveal a golden retriever that immediately ran to Beth, as she bent down and held out her arms. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Spud. Spud, that's Bella!" The dog cocked his head to one side, his tongue sticking out. He barked once.

"Uh... hi?" Spud's eyes magically brightened up and he began to jump around me, as if he was examining me.

Beth laughed. "It's okay, Bella. Spud wants to play. He knows better then just to start licking you all over."

I squatted down then Spud pounced on me and began licking every inch of my face. I admit, it sort of tickled. "Okay, boy. Nice to meet you too!" I giggled.

Spud got off me and merrily pranced around me in the circle, barking like a maniac.

"Okay, boy! Bring em in!" A voice called from inside.

Spud stood behind me and nudged me into the house with Beth strolling beside me.

The inside of the house was not bad. A little messy with car parts scattered but not bad. Something about it made it seem homey.

There was no one there, though. "Jake! I brought a friend!" Beth yelled.

"I know, Beth! I heard. I'll be out in a sec. Make yourself at home and all that," 'Jake' called from a room.

Beth escorted me to the backyard. The backyard was also littered with various car parts. It was slightly neater than the house because the parts were all pushed off to the side. There was a tire swing in the backyard and a see-saw.

I chuckled. "How old is Jacob?" I asked.

"Fifteen. But, hey, I'm sure everyone is kid on the inside."

I laughed and spun around. "True. I'm Bella. You must be Jacob." I held out my hand.

The boy shook it. "The one and only. Nice to finally meet you, Bella." I raised an eyebrow. "My uncle talks about you and your leech problem. Ever thought of calling the exterminators?"

Ouch. That stung.

Beth sympathetically squeezed my shoulder. "Jake, some of the vampires were her family."

Jacob's smile faltered. "I'm sorry. I just have some issues with them. Vampires, I mean. They... They killed my mother..."

"My human family was killed by the royal family of vampires...They were murdered... because... of me... because of this." I wiped off the foundation on my wrist, exposing the mark.

He looked at me, shocked. But it was Beth who spoke. "They ruined your life because of a mark. Those assholes!"

I smiled softly. "No... Not just because of the mark... I'm... special I guess." I was reminded what this mark signified. Why we were in Forks in the first place. "Ever since my human family died, my vampire family took me in and we have been slaying vampires." _Should I show them what I really am?_

"When was your family killed?" Jacob asked cautiously.

_Tell them, _a voice whispered. And just like that, all my horrible memories came flooding int my head.

I got down on my knees and cried, slowly forcing myself to turn into a vampire. "Friday... September 13, 1968." I looked up. "I am the reason my own family was killed."

Something warm wrapped itself around me. I forced my eyes open; Beth was hugging me. "It's okay, dear. Don't worry. You're not a monster. I'll tell Sam and the others to let you pass the treaty line. The treaty only refers to the Cullens. You are free to come and go as you please. Your family can too but you have to be with them."

I nodded appreciatively. Jacob too gave me a friendly hug. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who experienced this," he whispered.

"Yeah... I guess it is..."


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

Beth left Jake and I alone after that emotional breakdown. We talked about nothing in particular. It was more like a random debate.

At first we were talking about Werewolves....

Next we talked about snakes...

And somehow we got to toilet bowls...

Then we were talking about snakes appearing in toilet bowls.

Don't ask me how because I have no idea. I had so much fun that I didn't realize it was 6:15p.m until Beth ran in with the phone saying that I had an SMS from my family. Loads of 'em.

This one was sent at 6:

**Bella, it's 6! Where are you?**

**-Julius**

This one was sent at 6:05:

**Bella, oh, Bella. Where art thou, oh, Bella...**

**-Julius**

This one was sent at 6:06:

**No, really, Bells, where are you?**

6:07:

**Helloooooooooo... Bella?**

6:08:

**I think I hear echoes...**

6:09:

**Echo echo echo**

6:10:

**Crickets: Cheep Cheep**

6:11:

**Bella, Circe's getting worried and so are the rest of us please at least reply...**

I took the phone from Beth and replied:

**Sorry about that, Julius. I'm perfectly fine. I just got carried away. I'll just say goodbye and I'll be on my way.**

I gave the phone back to Beth. "I better get going... My big brother can be such a worrywart sometimes." I turned to Jake and gave him a sisterly hug. "Bye, Jake... Hope to see ya' again soon." I turned to Beth. "Thanks... For everything."

"You're very welcome, sweetie. Feel free to come back whenever you please."

"Sorry for my breakdown earlier. I'm afraid I didn't quite make a good first impression."

"It's okay, dear." I grinned and waved before taking off at vampire speed.

~_A few minutes later~_

"Guys, I'm home," I sighed to myself knowing that they would hear me anyway.

"BELLA!" Everyone in the house rushed to hug me and as soon as they did, they all ran to the farthest corners of the room.

"Oh my... Bella, dear, as much as I hate to say this... You stink..." Circe said.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I forgot to tell you guys that I made friends with a Shifter."

"In that case, your new BFF reeks," Peter said rudely. "Has he ever thought of taking a shower?"

My eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"I am merely speaking the truth and the truth hurts."

"Dude, she's seeing red. Take it back." Louise.

"Oh my god! Does red make her rabid or something? She's allergic to it? I didn't know!" He looked down at his red shirt and hid behind Louise. "Save me, Louise!"

That was enough to send us all laughing. "Good lord, Pete. That meant she was angry," Alyssa laughed, smacking her boyfriend on the back.

"Well then, I take it back, Bella. I was only joking."

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "I know, lil' bro."

"So, Bella... Why don't you go take a shower and tell us about your day later," Richard suggested.

I shrugged and left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

Bella POV

Seconds became minutes.

Minutes became hours.

Hours became days.

Days became a week.

A week passed since I met Jacob Black. We became best friends. I often visited Jacob and Beth. Sometimes Julius, Alyssa, Louise or Peter would tag along. It was mostly Julius and Alyssa though. The Pack and my family made great friends. Except for this dude named Paul. He's not exactly the friendly type.

Jacob and Beth were great friends to the family. We grew more attached to them everyday. Now they were practically family.

In school, the Cullens were invisible to me. Edward was being all emo while _Lauren _'comforted' him. I know Edward didn't like Lauren at all but it bugged me to see her flirting with him...

Julius and I also have gone closer but something felt wrong. It felt so...

"Bella?" I was jarred out of my train of thought. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, Jake. I was just.... Thinking."

"You're thinking about that Cullen fella again aren't you?"

"You caught me." I held up my hands as an international sign of peace.

He sat beside me. "You should really go tell him that you like him..."

"Uh, two problems." I held out two fingers. "One, I have a mission to complete." I crossed out one finger. "Two, Julius."

Jake nodded and got up and stood on a log washed up onto the shore. "One thing I don't get," he began to pace on it, trying to keep balance, "Why do you have to be a human on this mission?"

"Because," I started, "it's the only way I know to attract the vampire's attention."

"You got their attention alright... But not in the good way."

I looked up at him. "Jake, help me out here. Do you think I should tell the Cullens my secret?"

"So you think you should just waltz up to them and say your secret? You mean the vampire-slaying one or the born-vampire one?"

"The second one... I mean, so what if I tell them? What could they possibly do?"

"They still hate you, Bella and from Julius' description of blondie, she'll, most probably tell the Volturi... If she doesn't do it, someone else might. They could use your secret against you."

There was silence...

That was broken by a howl not far from where we were. Footsteps followed the howl.

Jake immediately jumped off the log as Sam and Embry emerged from the trees, supporting a battered and bruised Paul.

"What happened?" Jake and I asked at the same time.

Paul spat out some blood--and was that a tooth?--and snarled. "One of your leech buddies attacked me while I was on patrol."

A gasp escaped me. "What did he or she look like?"

"How am I supposed to know? You bloody blood-suckers and your effing speed. The b--"

"Bella, Sam and I thought maybe you could smell the blood and see if you recognize the scent. We'd like to see who did this to our Pack brother. Paul suspects one of your family members but we want to be sure before we take action," Embry interrupted.

I looked at Jake nervously. He gave me a reassuring nod and that was all I needed.

I forced myself into vampire form and sniffed. I smelled... Paul's blood... And nothing else. His scent was too strong. "Take the shirt off. I can only smell your blood."

He grumbled to himself but took the shirt off anyway.

I snatched it and sniffed again.

Ah...There was Paul's scent... Then there were two other scents. Both were unfamiliar.

"It's no one from my family," I said in relief. "There were two vampires, not one but none of the vampires were from my family."

Sam spoke. "That's good. Bella, take Paul to Beth. Embry, Jacob, you two will search the forest for the vampires."

Sure, Paul did argue about being taken to Beth's by a leech, claiming he was well enough to go on his own but with Sam's Alpha Voice, Paul had no choice.

So Paul and I set off awkwardly to Beth's. He was scowling practically the whole way. I was still in vamp form so I could easily help him around but I soon realized that his left leg was losing way to much blood and from the looks of it, he would pass out any second.

"Paul, stop." And he actually stopped and plopped onto a rock.

"Thanks for giving me a break. Are you psychic or something?"

"No, you are just easy to read." I knelt in front of him and tore off a long strip of my shirt. I tightly wrapped the makeshift bandage around his bleeding leg and he hissed.

"Take it easy... That hurt."

"Sorry," I muttered. I stood up and dusted my hands. "Okay, we're good to go now."

I helped Paul up and we continued our little walk.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

_Bella POV  
_

_"Sorry," I muttered. I stood up and dusted my hands. "Okay, we're good to go now."_

_I helped Paul up and we continued our little walk._

_* * * * *_

"OUCH! Beth! Take it easy!" Paul hissed.

"Oh, shut it, Paul and don't be such a baby. Now hold still!" Beth snapped. "Just a few more round and... There. Wait here while I go get you some soup." She left the room.

Silence.

"Hey... uh... Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Honestly, you vampires aren't that bad..." He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Thanks, Paul."

"And what I called you earlier..."

"It's okay, Paul. I know and don't worry... I won't tell the pack."

"Really? Great then, leech," he teased.

"Shut it, dog," I teased back. I ruffled his hair too and he growled.

"Don't push it."

I held up my hands. "O-kaaaay...."

Jane POV

Aro had sent me and Alec back to watch Bella after the first attack we launched on her family. Truthfully, it was getting a little boring because he keeps telling us to wait for the right time to strike. When exactly was "the right time"?

Aro's messenger was sent here a few days ago and he told us to wait for her to figure it out. He said it was fun watching her wrack her brains.

While waiting, Alec and I have been living in the forest.

It was all fine until one day, I got impatient. I had to take my anger out on something. And as if on que, a wolf appeared out of nowhere.

I cackled madly and began attacking it. Alec, who was watching eventually got bored and attacked with me. However, we had to stop when he howled for allies.

With nothing better to do, we decided to track Bella and see if she figured out yet.

Bella POV

Beth and I watched Paul awkwardly as he finished his seventh bowl of soup. Paul seemed to take a while to notice that we were gaping at him. He didn't seem to min, though. He just held out his bowl and looked pleadingly at Beth. "More?" Paul asked like an adorable five-year-old.

"Uh... Three problems," Beth began. "One, we ran out of chicken, two, the gas and water bill will drain me, and three, did I mention that we ran out of chicken?" She took Paul's bowl and took it to the kitchen.

Beth came back into the room in time to see Paul scrunch up his nose. "Smells like Sam found the vampire."

The front door was opened and then closed. Footsteps could be heard.

Sam appeared in the room with...

"_Julius?!_"

His head snapped up. "Bella!"

"No wonder I thought he looked familiar. He's a Cullen," Paul snarled.

"Paul, he's not a Cullen. He's my brother! He could not have attacked you... The scent--" I froze.

That scent. _Those scents_. The vampires were nearby. It was only now that the scent was recognizable. I should have known.

"My, my, my, Bella. It took you some time to figure out. But I'm sad... You don't remember me," Jane pouted, suddenly appearing in the corner.

"Us," Alec corrected, appearing at my side. "Hello, Bella. You know, you really have a big price on your head."

The wolves were shaking badly. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Just come with us. We'll explain everything on the way to Volterra," Jane said.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Alyssa shrieked and hammered Julius with her fist, making him 'black out' and _Edward Cullen_ tackled Jane. Then she and Alec magically vanished.

"What the fuck, Alyssa? You hit the wrong v--person!" I cried.

Alyssa shrugged. "Revenge is sweet."

"What did he ever do to you?!" I 'leaned in to check on Julius' pulse' **(A/N: She has too keep up the act in front of the Cullens remember?)**. "OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED HIM!" Fake tears streamed down my cheeks. I could see that the Wolves were stifling laughter. Eesh, even I was close to bursting out laughing.

Julius groaned but I new it was just to hide his laughter. "Bella, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Julius!" I said a little too dramatically. It was almost as if there was a virus in the room. Everyone --besides Edward-- began coughing to disguise their laughter.

I gave my bother a hug and kissed him in the cheek. "I love you."

Julius grinned. "I love you, too." Alyssa joined the hug-fest.

I sneaked a peek at Edward. His expression was sour.

Eventually, Sam returned to reality and realized Edward was still standing there. "What are you doing here?! You have violated the treaty!"

"It's okay, Sam. He's with me. I sensed Jane and Alec in the area and I couldn't find anyone to help," Alyssa explained.

Sam and Beth exchanged looks. "Fine," he grumbled.

"I guess I better get going now," Edward muttered. He slowly--and I mean _slowly_-- shuffled out the room.

Alyssa nudged me and jerked her chin towards Edward. "Say thank you," she mouthed.

"Why? You do it!" I mouthed back.

Alyssa gave me puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

"No."

Julius squeezed my hand. "Just do it, Bella," he mouthed and kissed me softly on the lips.

I nodded obediently and I swear that Julius threw Alyssa a smug look.

I ran after Edward. He stopped before I reached him. "Yes?"

"I-I-I... I just... wanted to say... Thanks," I stuttered.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "You're welcome." He spun around and continued to walk.

I pursed my lips. "Edward?" He turned around again. "I wondered... Is it possible that.... we could be friends? As in your family and mine. I'm tired of hating you guys. I mean your family is like mine in so many ways... Why don't... our family have a get-together at my place?"

Edward grinned. "Yeah... Okay."

I beamed and threw my arms around him. "Thank you, Edward. See you at 6." Before he could respond, I ran into Beth's house, leaving him stunned.

* * * * *

Edward POV

I barely realized that I was smiling dreamily on my way home. As soon as I stepped foot into the house, Alice struck. She ran up to me and pinched my cheeks, rather painfully I might add. "Aww! Eddie-kins is in _loooooooooooooooove_." I growled at the nickname but other than that, I pretty much ignored her. I sat next to Jasper on the sofa. "So, Twat-ward," Alice said, plopping next to me. "What happened?"

"You already know, Alice."

Alice pouted. "C'mon, Edward. For the sake of the family." I groaned as Alice yelled, "HEY! Ed has something he wants to say."

The family gathered in the living room. "Go and change, guys. We're going somewhere." was all I said.

Bella POV

God. I have just invited Edward Cullen for 'dinner'. I told Circe and Richard and they took it well. It was Louise who flipped.

"WHAT? YOU INVITED THEM TO _DINNER_?"

"Louise, calm down, son. It's nice to get to know a vampire once in a while," Richard said.

"In this case a vampire family. Oooh, I'm so excited!" Alyssa squealed.

"Okay, kids. Fix up," Circe ordered. "Alyssa and I will go prepare the drinks."

"I'll help, Circe," I volunteered.

"Then, let's go Bella, _dear_."

I turned into vampire form and fetched a knife and some wine bottles from the kitchen. "Let's go." I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun...


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

_Bella POV  
_

_"Then, let's go Bella, __dear."_

_I turned into vampire form and fetched a knife and some wine bottles from the kitchen. "Let's go." I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun..._

_* * * * *_

Alyssa, Circe and I did this every time we were on a mission. Collect blood, I mean. We would ask the vampire over for 'dinner' then we would collect animal blood then mix it with my human blood. It never fails to taste and smell like 100% human blood. The real challenge about collecting blood is that you cannot temp yourself and you have to control your thirst.

The three of us were just heading home, seeing who collected the most blood. I collected 9, Circe collected 4, while Alyssa collected 9 and a half. "Hey, we have loads of extras," Alyssa observed.

"Hey, yeah. Why don't we keep some for ourselves? One bottle for each." I suggested.

"Why not? That will take six off. I'll take half because I still prefer human food. **(A/N: Still remember Alyssa's special ability? She can live on human food.) **But then what will we do with the remaining 16 bottles?"

"Maybe the Cullens drink a lot more blood?" Circe shrugged, popping open one bottle, gulping the blood down.

Alyssa took out her watch. "We better hurry up, girls. The Cullens will arrive in 45 minutes and we still have to disguise the blood. Come on, I'LL RACE YA!"

Alice POV

"ROSALIE HALE!" I screamed. "GET DOWN HERE! WE'RE GOING TO A CASUAL DINNER NOT A FASHION SHOW! COME ONE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Alice, calm down. It's only 6.10."

"CALM DOWN? _CALM DOWN? JASPER,_ THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME FOR US TO SOCIALIZE!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"I know you are excited, Al, but please calm down," he took both of my hands in his. "For the sake of my sanity... And my ears."

I let out a long sigh. "Okay, Jasper." I pecked him on the lips. Just when he let out a sigh of relief, I added, "Just let me remind Rosalie something." I turned away and yelled. "ROSALIE!"

"Okay, okay, I'm done," Rosalie sighed, strolling down the staircase.

"GREAT! OKAY, PEOPLE! LET'S GO GO GO!"

Bella POV

"I win!" I announced.

Circe rolled her eyes. As Alyssa growled. "You girls are so competitive... Okay, Bella... Please... Hold out your wrist," she gulped.

Alice POV

"We're here!" I rejoiced when the house came into view.

Bella POV

Alyssa held an open bottle below my wrist....

Alice POV

Oh, my gosh, I am so excited!

Bella POV

I felt the knife sink deeper into my skin...

Alice POV

I was hit with a vision....

Bella POV

A single drop of blood oozed out of the open wound...

Alice POV

The smell of human blood entered my nostrils. "JASPER! NO!"

Bella POV

The door was knocked down by a blood-crazed Jasper, attracting my family to the living room. He charged at me.

"BELLA, MOVE!" Julius shouted, standing in my way then pushing me farther behind.

My very fragile human body hit the wooden wall and a vase. Before I could experience the pain, I changed into vampire form.

Jasper managed to get through my family at lightning speed but before he could even touch me, Circe held out her hand and there was a force field between me and Jasper, knocking him backwards. I was so busy staring at Jasper that I didn't notice my family giving me frantic looks. I was so busy starting at Jasper that I didn't realize that the Cullens witnessed _everything_.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!

* * *

**

Alyssa POV

I ran to Bella's side as Jasper slowly regained control. I helped my sister up and hugged her. "It's okay, Bella, you're safe. You can be human again," I whispered. She nodded into my shoulder and I escorted her to my room.

"Li, I can't do this mission..." I heard her sob. "It... I can't... I can't bring myself to look at him anymore... I'm sorry but I can't do it."

I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. My poor sister.... What has she done to deserve this? She has to suffer so much... If only there was a way to change the past...

Unknown POV

I watched from the window as Bella, my precious sister, my precious Bella, cried. If it weren't for me, everyone in my family would be safe. No troubles. I ruined my sister's life. If only Aro didn't control me. If only...

Julius POV

As soon as I heard the door shut upstairs, I snarled, "You, Edward Cullen, are a bloody liar!"

"Julius," Circe scolded.

"ME? The liar?" Edward hissed. He picked up the bottle of disguised animal blood and smashed it against the wall. The scent of animal filled the room. I could see Jasper loosing control again so Alice took him out. Edward gave me a confused look.

"It's animal blood. We disguise it into human blood. My family thought you drank human blood."

"You didn't tell them."

"I tried to but for some magical reason I keep being interrupted. Maybe it's because you lied!"

"Jasper doesn't have perfect control over his thirst!" he defended.

"That's no excuse! He almost killed Bella!"

Edward snarled. "I bet she can take care of herself..."

"God, are you _blind?_ It was Circe who fucking saved her! She can't protect herself from you! She doesn't want to hurt you or your family! And there you go, waltzing in here to drink her blood! You told me you only drink animal blood. Does Bella look like an animal to you?"

"From the looks of it, dirt bag, she isn't so human either!" Rosalie shouted.

"Don't call my brother a dirt bag, you whore!" Louise hissed.

"Leave my Rose out of this!" Emmett snarled.

"Then tell _her_ to stay out of this! This is between me--"

"ENOUGH!" Richard boomed. "Boys, go up to your room. I'll talk to you later. Peter, go check on Alyssa and Bella."

I hissed at the Cullens before trudging up the stairs.

Circe POV

I turned to the Cullens. "Please forgive my children. They tend to be a little protective of their sister." That boy, Edward, snorted and stormed out the room followed by Emmett and Rosalie

"It's okay. Edward should have known better," the female said looking at the bloodstain on the wall and then looking apologetically at me. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've introduced ourselves. I'm Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle."

"I'm Circe, this is Richard. Pleasure to meet you. And we're really sorry about the way Julius and Peter behaved... Here, take these bottles of blood as I'm-sorry gift."

"No, no... It's no problem, really."

"No, I insist." She nodded hesitantly and took the bottles.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged looks. "I think it's best if we leave. We have to talk to Edward." And without waiting for an answer, they left.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!**

**For those who read "what if?" I decided to shorten this version and deal with the problems one at a time so this story only revolves around the "Bella/Edward" problem.**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Three weeks.

It took me three weeks to muster up enough courage to approach Edward Cullen.

It was after school that I decided to corner him. Well, I sort of did it without telling anyone in my family except Alyssa. Actually, I didn't tell her she found out but that didn't matter.

I sneaked away from my family during lunch break and walked to the Cullens' car. "Uh... Can I borrow Edward for a second?"

There was a tense awkward silence. Which was broken by Alice. "Sure, you can borrow Edward, we don't mind. Do you mind, Edward? No? No? Good! Now go talk to Bella." Alice pushed her sulking brother to me.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered.

I dragged him into the forest behind the cafeteria. "Edward, look, I'm sorry I never told you my secret but some secrets are better left unknown."

"Why couldn't you just come a vampire?"

I hesitated. "That is an example of 'better left unknown'."

Edward sighed. "When were you planning to tell me you were a... about your other side?"

"I hoped I didn't have to... Talk about it..." I said in a small voice.

"So you weren't planning to tell me."

"I never said that and you know what I mean... I just... It's that... I never... never thought you'd..." I let out a long breathe and started over. "I was planning to tell you. I just didn't know when the right time would be. I didn't know how to bring it up."

"So if there never was a right time you would wait for me to find out myself? So if I never found out it wouldn't matter?"

That ticked me off. "Three things, _Edward._ One, there is always a right time. Two, the wrong time is when we are talking about... hmm, I don't know, the teletubbies... So there we are talking about the teletubbies and suddenly poof, out of nowhere, I say, "Hey, Edward? I'm a vampire!". And lastly three, you are my _friend_; not my _brother_, not my _father_, not my _babysitter_. So yeah! It doesn't matter! Why do you care so much anyway?"

"You don't care, do you? Fine! I don't bloody care either! Now, did you call me here to tell about how unimportant I am to you?" I kept my mouth shut. "Okay, then! It's nice to know what you think of me!" he yelled sarcastically in my face and began walking away.

"You, Edward Cullen, are an egoistical jerk!"

"Oh, what a great thing to say to someone who saved _your life_. _Twice_, in fact." Once again, he was sarcastic and didn't even look back when he said it... But like his brother, it was easy to detect his emotions. Right now, he was hurt and I don't need an empath to tell me that. He was hurt.

And I had hurt him.

I walked briskly towards him and he didn't change speed. I eventually caught up with him and stood in his path. He stopped. "Edward. I guess you're right... Thank you... But I also wanted to apologize because I don't want to get off on the wrong foot."

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"We've been staying here too long. My family came here on a mission to eliminate human-blood drinking vampires and, it is apparent that you don't drink human blood. We have no reason to stay anymore. This is probably the last time you'll see me. I'm sorry Edward." I gave him a hug. "I hope we see each other again." I turned back and waited for him to say something. Anything. But when nothing came, I ran.

Away from Edward, away from Forks, to my family, waiting at Richard's packed RV.

Edward POV

I watched as Bella ran. I willed to say goodbye to her but my throat was clogged. It was only when she was out of sight that I yelled out in pain. Bella was gone. I would probably never see her again. "I HATE YOU BELLA!" I choked out, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**dun dun DUUUUNNN! Cliffy! Watch out for the sequel to this story! Oh, the irony :DD MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
**


End file.
